The Rise of Empire
by Neonlike
Summary: Blackfire breaks out of prison with a little help from her friend.Now she seeks the reign over Tamaran Empire and will stop at nothing,even if it means to ask help from Tamarans arch enemys.Pairings: BFSF OCRaven
1. The Power of Deception

This is my first story.The first chapter of the first story to be more exact.Those who have problems with violence,sex and dirty talk shouldn't read this.

Standard disclaimers apply

The Power of Deception

Prison nights are long and cold.There is something terribly wrong with the feeling that the cell walls are closing in,and that there is no escape.Some prisoners lost their sanity knowing that.There is no escape.The cells don't have a trap door,the guards cannot be bought,the system wants you dead.Here,at Tractus Carcer Secundus there is no hope.There is no salvation.This is the end.

Tractus was the ward built inside a huge asteroid,about the size of six football fields.It had three levels.Those in the first level had a chance of getting out-if they die.The second level was reserved for psychos and mentally ill.The third level was her level.The level of those who represent a threat to the universe itself.Generals,dictators who lost their power,leaders of fanatic cults,and fallen nobility.

Blackfire inhaled the sweet cigarette smoke and smiled with bitterness.Two years have passed in constant agony.She did unthinkable things,bad things…just to survive.Third level was a world of it's own.Prisoners killed eachother on a daily basis.Rape and torture were common.Luckily,she wasn't raped.Her tamaran strength and agility made her into a respected member of the community.But not before she killed a few inmates and attacked a guard.The guards were very strong and armed,so she almost ended up dead because of her stupidity.But she proved herself a fighter.

The guards.Those were some strange people.They all wore body armor and masks so you couldn't even know which species are they.Blackfire would place her bet on Tarkiyans.They were about the same height and apperance.Not to mention brutality.They allowed inmate fights and murders,those things were trivial to them.Rebelion was the only thing they feared and they would react only if they would feel that their authority is questionable.This prison never had a rebelion.''Good guards'' the board said.

She threw the cigarette into the toilet and streched.Her muscles were stiff.She didn't get enough exercise so her strength was attenuated.She sadly placed the palm of her hand on her wrist.Power suspensors.No flying,no energy bolts.She quickly reviewed the things that happened in the last six months.

She got here after her sister expelled her from Tamaran.It was Starfire who ordered her imprisonment.And she,Blackfire,is the rightful heir to the throne of Tamaran Empire!

So,after a year in this…place,she came up with a perfect plan.It took her six more months just to make the first step.And she had to give her virginity to the prisons prefect to do that.She shivered at the memory of pain.

He was a big metahuman who was exploiting his position in most scandalous ways.The moment she came into his office(followed by two elite guards) he stripped her and forced her to lie down on the floor and spread her legs.He touched her cunt and breasts almost lovingly,but then he started to pinch her and hit her with full power.He grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth open with his fingers.He deepthroated her with his cock while she was fighting for air.He came with a grunt and Blackfire had to swallow his sperm in order to breathe.She promised him her full commitment.Again she was on her back and he was ready to continue the unruly rape.He stabbed her with his fully erect cock and she screamed in pain as she felt her hymen break.But she appeased the pain and started to squeeze him with her vaginal muscles and soon he was done.She was in pain,she was bloody and her nose was probably broken-but she made it through.

She got to use the computer for the next fifteen minutes,seemingly to look at photographs of her home.Secretly,she sent a long,coded message to him.He was the only one who could get her out of her and help her.The problem is that he changes his whereabouts often,and there is no knowing that he will receive the message.

This is the day.And she is scared.There is no more time left.The guards will be gone only for the next ten minutes…Blackfire closed her eyes and whispered a prayer to the Gods.

Five minutes have passed by her count.Five more remain.

Ensis…help me.You bastard.- she started to weep.Suddenly the energy field that blocked the exit made a hissing noise.She turned to it still with tears in her eyes.''There are no sparks.'' She thought with no emotion.Slowly she reached out and didn't feel a strong shock.The force field was gone.She was free.Kinda. her mind screamed.

She slowly left her cell and quickly but silently ran towards the passageway to the second

level.

''Ensis did it.He really DID IT!''

OK so here's the first chapter.Did you like it?Please review and let me know :)

Or else I'm not writing another.You decide.


	2. The Escape

Hi!People please review or I'll freak out and start to sing and thats the first sign of the Apocalypse -.-

This chapter is about Blackfires escape,nothing more,nothing less.All standard disclaimers apply

The Escape

Blackfire was pleased.Ensis did a good job on deactivating the security systems.Otherwise,the sensors would scan her immediately and that would be it.But speed was crucial;the AI of the prison computer was highly developed and it will soon realize that something is wrong.

Blackfire tried to open the door to the upper level.Locked.Luckily she found a air lock and crawled through it all the way to the first level.It took her fifteen minutes,and when she finally stepped out of the dusty vent the alarm went off.It was a horrible sound that reminded her of howling zorgs during mating time.

She was lost for a moment,unsure what to do.A sudden wave of resignation flooded her heart.

''So what if I fail?And I probably will…the guards are coming…I hear their boots making stomp,stomp on the metal floor.Soon they'll catch me and then they will…kill me.Why should I live anyway?…''

She asked herself similar questions and was so preocupied with them that she didn't even notice that she was running like mad through hallways and doors.She has going to the roof.

Thanks to the fact that the prison was on a asteroid it was possible to jump from a 50 meters tall building,land and stay alive and unharmed.Gravity was too weak.Inside the prison it was artificialy magnifyed to a much greater value.

Blackfire heard voices behind her.The guards were catching up.The door infront of her locked.It seemed that the AI has recovered from the virus infection.She tried to knock it down but knew it was impossible.They were four meters wide and 50cm thick.

In a moment of inspiration she slammed the control panel and began to hotwire the system.

Yellow to blue,

detach the relay

connect the conductor…-

Her voice was calm and it sounded like she was chanting.The door opened and Blackfire squealed with joy.Suddenly a laser ray burned a hole through her shoulder and she screamed in pain but didn't stop running.She felt her blood dripping and the smell of her own burned flesh was something she will never forget.Fortune in misfortune,since her wound was immediately burned she didn't lose much blood.

Rooftop…-she said with a weak voice and ran towards the edge of the building.Laser rays missed her and while she was falling she could hear the guards cursing and in the moment when her feet touched the ground she saw them jumping down.

Blackfire ran towards the biggest 'mountain'.There should be a small space ship there.The rocks around her were exploding,melting under heavy fire of furious guards.She remembered the time when she went hunting with her father.Now,she knew how was it to be hunted.Her legs and lungs were hurting and she (again) sweared that cigarettes are history.She hid herself behind a huge cliff and threw a bigger stone to the opposite direction.She hoped the guards are stupid enough to follow the false lead.And they were.She smiled and once again started to run.

Ten minutes later she was on the agreed position.And there it was…her space ship.A old decaying Tamaranian vessel with a impulse engine.But it was her own ship and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

The prisons AI detected the vessel and sent hunters but it was too late.One flash and it was gone.

Blackfire inputed the coordinates of Ensis's home,swathed her wound with some gauze she found in the med pack and gave herself a injection of pain killers.With 'Maru' on autopilot,she smiled and went unconcious as a free person.

There it is.I hope you liked it.Please review and let me know!


	3. The Friendship of the Emperors

**New chapter is up.You'll find out some things about Ensis and how did Blackfire get to know him…and I see that people are reading this…so I beg you,review!**

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 3:

Friendship of the Emperors

The ship was flying through empty space,navigated by the autopilot and carrying a unconcious princess.Every once and awhile sensors would pick up traces of other ships flying in hyperspace,but even if some of them did belong to pirates Blackfire was safe.Nobody needed old iron.''Maru'' as she called it,was once a elite hunter vessel,but that was way back…long before she was born.Since technology develops in most suprising ways,''Maru'' was now nothing more than a museum expo.But it was one of few things she got from Tamaran and she guarded those things like biggest treasures.

Blackfire started to wake,and pain killers started to ware through her hand,the pain was hot and sharp.She opened her eyes and regreted it immediately.No,not because the lights were to bright.Her left arm turned purple and it seemed the flesh started to rot.Her pulse and breathing became fast and shallow and a small whimper escaped from her mouth.

It took her awhile to calm down and chech the med pack for something usefull.

Nothing.

She figured that the laser blast that ruptured her shoulder probably burned through a major vein and completely cutted off the blood supply.Soon she would have to amputate it.Desperate and still in demonising pain she tried to call Ensis using the communicator.After a few failed attempts she heard a familiar voice.

''Blackfire!Is that you?'' he asked while checking the radio signal signature.It seemed it was hers.

''Ensis?Thank the Gods!Listen,I'm hurt pretty bad could you intercept me with your ship before my fucking arm becomes worm food?'' her voice was weak and he noticed a hidden trace of fear.

''Sure,wait just a sec untill I pinpoint your position,ok?'' the boy started typing orders into his ships computer with a concerned expression upon his face.

''Work faster you idiot!I…I think I'm going to faint…'' Blackfire was now lying on the ships control panel and it was getting awfuly hard to keep her eyes open.

''Don't even dare my little princess!'' he smiled '' I'm only a few lightyears away-I changed my position a few months earlier.I'll send the coordinates to your ships computer,you just rest.See you in 10 minutes.Ensis over and out!''

''Thats…fucking…great…'' she mumbled and finally fainted.

The planet was a small and uninhabitated desert.A perfect hiding place.Right in the middle of nothing Ensis landed his ship over two months ago and it would be easy to spot it if anyone would scan the planet.It was 500 meters long and 80 meters wide.It was once a cargo ship,but Ensis made it to a proud cruiser.The thing was armed with all kinds of weapons-from archaic missiles and canons to plasma guns and allmighty lasers.He needs all that,since he's a hitman/mercenary/smugler/weapons dealer/drug dealer/technology dealer and a damn good cook.And this nameless planet is full of tasty lizards and scorpions.Mmmm…

''Maru'' landed next to Ensis's beast and after a failed attempt to radio contact Blackfire he rushed outside into the blazing heat.He opened the door and found her lying on the floor,looking like a corpse.

''Shit!Blackfire!Can you hear me?'' he checked her pulse and pupils.Once again he cursed and ran towards his ship,carrying her.

He gently lied her on the medical bed and ripped off her prison uniform.She was pretty even in such a devastated condition.Ensis hooked her up on tons of medical instruments that changed her blood and attached the ruptured vein.The roullete began.

Ensis lighted a cigarette and puffed with relief.'Mother,thank you for letting this pathetic Tamaranian to live' he silently whispered in his language.Blackfire was now sleeping and he figured she won't wake up for the next couple of hours.The automatic doctor beeped and turned off.Her treatment was over.He shruged his shoulders and picked her up slowly.He placed her in the bed she used a couple of times…so you could say that this was her room.

He once again checked her pulse and nooded with approval.He checked the closet and found Blackfires old spare clothes and underware.''I hope you can still fill this Blacky…'' he looked at her fragile form.She lost alot of weight in that prison.He neatly placed her clothing on the hanger and her underware on the chair.He then left the room and slowly walked to his chambers.He threw the half smoked cigarette on the floor and a small vacuum robot rushed to clean the newly made mess.

Ensis started to cough and choke after his tenth cigarette.He spitted a big ball of slime and relaxed.His lungs again started to sound like bagpipes.He had strong asthma.'Screw the medicine' he thought and lolled on the couch.It will pass.His mind began to wonder.

'Blackfire…the Tamaran princess…I remember when we first met.He he,that night is unforgetable!I just got my paycheck and spent almost half of it on booze and whores,and I was dead drunk when I first saw her.She was beating the hell out of some guy who said something against Tamaran.And me being a Hyperborean couldn't do anything else but help the poor guy…we started to fight and in minutes the bar was devastated.She was so strong…my suit had a hard time keeping the shields up…what happened afterwards?I remember we made up,fooled around a bit and ended up singing and drinking.We fell asleep on eachother in some gutter,bruised and bleeding.Ah,those were the days!'

In her room Blackfire started to wake.The pain was gone but she was still a little woozy from all the medicine.She noticed her shoulder was taken care of.The bandages were not too tight and not too lose…just right!She decided to sleep some more,knowing she was safe in his ship.With a bit of shame and blushing she noticed she was almost naked under the covers.She closed her eyes and pictured Ensis in his full glory.A Hyperborean aristocrat,in his battle suit and with eyes that glowed in beautiful blue!Blackfire remembered the things she had to learn as a Tamaranian princess.Hyperborean Empire and the war it led with Tamaran Empire for full five centuries.She remembered the fear of old people who told her stories of Hyperborean warriors and their power…Hyperborea!Yes!The only Empire that could destroy Tamaran.And they almost did…but luck abandoned them and now their planet was only a pile of rocks flying in open space.The Hyperborean Empire,and its people,were gone.Those who escaped the death were scattered all over the Universe.

'Ensis is a count,and the last emperors first cousin…' she thought with respect.He was of noble blood like her and…Starfire.

The war.War at space,sea,air,land.The terrible war that threw all other lesser species to their knees.Empires must grow,or they will dissapear.A conflict was indivertible.

Hyperboreans used specially designed war suits that gave them strength(so they could fight Tamaranians hand to hand),provided energy shields,speed and superiority in comparison to other species.Hyperboreans were pretty fragile,like humans are,so their technology helped them to become strong.And they also lived short,only 80 to 100 years top,while Tamaranians could live up to 200 years.They didnt have pupils,their eyes were in one color.Blue was a sign of noble blood…

Blackfire fell asleep.Ensis knew she was here for a damn good reason.His species had certain mystical powers…especially his family.The legend says that one of his ancestors was a demon…

'Maybe…' he thought and quoted the verse that was passed on from generation to generation in his family

''…For evermore lost in nevermore.''

The feeling of great things to come didn't let him go.

**Thats that for this chapter.Please READ and REVIEW**


	4. Noticing Future Things

**Tell me what you think.Type and write reviews,cuz I swear that this is the last chapter if someone doesn't review.I mean it.**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Chapter 4

Noticing Future Things

Two days have passed and Blackfire woke only two or three times,mostly to drink some water and answer natures calls.She didn't leave her room(and every single room had a water closet).In the meantime Ensis trained,cleaned his weapons and eagerly awaited Blackfires awake.

It was dinner time when Ensis started to cook.A bit of tasty grilled meat(powerful lizards,gentlemen!) vegetables he found in the desert(they looked like dried out mushrooms,the computer said it was eatable) and schrimps from the storage.He singed while cooking.His voice,and voices of all Hyperboreans were beautiful and strong,with a large octave scale.

Wearing nothing but boxer shorts we nooded his head in rhythm.

'Dreams of violence and murders fall down hard

Interzonic genocide high, the affusion of life

Now it's time for suicide, to break the pure disbelief

Its time to riddle the flaws of the physique of motors

And as we walk to the lost grounds of heaven tonight

To the battered face of the soul

We are damned from power burnt black

Watch as we crush their laws

Hail to funerals

And feast upon their minds

Pure pain, the bitter souls stice bleeds in vain

Cold sky sin, broken veins breathe

Spirit mass corruption of deceit and death

Now it's time for genocide, just another child to burn

Move to beat of sin, to the rhythm of darkness deep within

And as we walk to the lost grounds of heaven tonight

To the battered face of the soul

We are damned from power burnt black

Watch as we crush their laws

Hail to funerals

And feast up on their minds

Pure pain, the bitter soulstice bleeds in vain…'

Blackfire couldn't believe her eyes.She started to laugh,and Ensis turned around with surprise.He smiled at her and bowed.

''All hail the Empress of Tamaran!'' he said with a dosage of humour.

''And what are you now,friend?A Emperor or just a Lord?'' she winked with a naughty expression.

''Just a Lord I afraid…dinner?'' he asked while pointing at the fresh meat with a steak knife.

''Sure,I'm starved!'' she sat at the table and Ensis gave her the plate.

To a unknown observer this reunion of friends after so long of being parted would seem cold and formal,but the truth is that they are happy as puppys but both were hurt many times,and have learned to denie their emotions.

Ensis prepared a nice nutricious meal,he even spiced up some of the foods Tamaranian style.Two aristocrats eat their meal in silence.Every once and awhile they would make eye contact and smile.

Ensis poured them some good wine,and the silence was broken.

''What was that song you were singing?It was in Hyperborean,right?'' Blackfire asked while chewing the last bite.

''Yes.It's a war song'' he said while lighting a cigarette.He offered one to Blackfire and she accepted it with gratitude.They moved to the ''saloon'' as Ensis called it.It was a large room with a television,a couch and a powerful sound system.

''So…why are you here?I presume you need something from me,right?'' Ensis asked,focused.

''Right to the chase,huh?You were never tactical…'' she smiled.

''No,I'm not.You were saying…'' again he forced the subject.

''OK.Listen.Lets say I could help you reastablish the Hyperborean Empire,and that you could be it's Emperor,and you would help me to overthrow my father and eliminate my sister from the picture,making me the Empress of Tamaran.Does that sound appealing to you?.It does to me.'' Blackfire looked him straight in the eyes,and his smile faded away when he realised that she wasn't joking.

''Are you insane!The Empire is long gone and your sister is your superior in strength,don't even try to deny that!Plus,she has the support of all mayor lords on Tamaran,her father calls her his heir and Tamaran has a gigantic army,which excludes any possibility of a rebellion.'' He lost his breath and began to cough.

''Ensis…I know you.You are the last Emperors first cousin,which makes you the Emperor of Hyperborea,and your people will follow if you lead!''

''It is true that our race has kept the tradition and some of our technology,but why the hell would they leave their lives and join me?And I figure you need warriors to pull that idiotic plan…why would they want to die?'' Ensis was shocked and he started to bang on the desk with his hand.

''I still have loyal patricians on Tamaran and their army will blindly follow.But we NEED you.We need the Hyperboreans to help us with their strength and tech!'' Blackfire didn't give up.She knew Ensis has dreamed of becoming the Emperor of a restored Empire for a long time.She won't give up now!

''Ts…there is only 20 milion of us left,and we are scattered all over the Universe,and only Mother knows how much people does Tamaran have…'' he tried to reason with her.

''Yes.There are few of you.But Ensis…for how long will you be able to hold on to your identity,religion and customs?Much time has passed and if you don't find a world to settle you will disappear like dust in the wind.Isn't it better to try and fail(and we won't fail!)or vanish in nothingness…'' Blackfire sighted.

''…'' Ensis started to thinkHe slowly quenched the cigarette.

''And…I need you to go with me to Earth.I want to strike my sister where it hurts the most.'' Blackfire grinned at the thought of Robin and her plans with him…

'Starfire must suffer,and when she comes back on her knees…she will be mine!' she already saw the scene in her mind and the delight that will follow…she shook with excitement and blood rushed to her private parts.

''Give me a night Blacky.'The morning brings light' as they say''.Ensis said and looked at her.

''What was that in the middle?Another Hyperborean saying I guess.'' Blackfire smiled. ''Sure.You can sleep it through''

''Wait!Ever since you came her I can smell it…your pheromones.You've been raped.You need help.'' Ensis suddenly said with a cold voice.

Blackfire froze,disgusting memories came back.

''Yes.I was raped.And it is non of your business.'' She said with a empty voice.

''Oh…but it is.'' He claimed

''And how did you know that?'' Blackfire asked,now angry.She thought he had seen the video the security cameras probably made.Her fists started glowing,power gathering,and she felt pain.

''I can smell you.You know how sexual my race is…and I'm a boy,you're a girl,I can smell your scent.And it's foul.

We can all do that.Us…Hyperboreans.'' he smiled at the princess.

A few moments passed in silence.

''Blackfire…we need to sleep together.'' Ensis said with a soft voice.

''WHAT?'' she screamed and blushed.

A storm was above the plains of the desert planet.Lightyears away,on Earth,Raven had a nightmare.She was covered in cold sweat as she woke,and almost screamed.The dream escaped her,but the bad feeling remained.Raven's nightmares are never just dreams.

''It…is…cold.Something is happening.Something…bad.''She spoke silently and wearing nothing but pyjamas,she started to meditate.Emotions were almost out of control.

**Thats that.I hope you liked it.The song that Ensis sung is called ''Genocide'' and is the property of Deathstars.READ and REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Imperater:Thank you for your review.I'm glad someone has the guts and courage to review.**

**This is the fifth chapter,just a simple Interlude,before we go _in medias res. _Read and Review!**

**Standard Disclaimers apply.**

Chapter 5

Interlude

The sun was rising over the sleeping city,the morning treacherously came and stole Raven's chance of getting any sleep.It was around five when she finished meditating,but was still a bit shook up.She managed to remember parts of her dream;the emblem with the eye,rising above vast armys,the war itself,and a beautiful smile.

Never the less,the war looked like it was a scifi movie preview and the emblem was the only thing that seemed familiar to her.It was…almost demonic.It was an half opened eye with three thunder bolts.They were all pointed down.One in the middle and one on the left and right lower corner.The eye and the bolts were golden.The background was dark purple.

All royal colors.

Raven slowly started to undress in order to shower.The water was cold like ice,just as she liked it.Her body went numb from the cold and she started to scrub herself.For some reason she felt dirty,like she was watching something she didn't need to see.

A sudden wave of burning pain rushed through her and she almost screamed.She fell down and started to cry,with her last shred of discipline she coated the bathroom in black power,making a sound barrier.

The pain was gone.It dissappeared.Raven looked around.She wasn't attacked.Did her demon side attack the human in her?No.Her emotions were frozen.

Again,the feeling of epic events to come overwhelmed her,but this time she felt a trace of joy.

XXX

''Robin.'' Raven silently called the boy wonder.

''Morning Raven,had nice dreams?'' he asked,not stopping his training.He was hitting a large sack with his hands.His speed was remarkable.

''No.We need to talk.'' The stoic said,looking at him with even more serious look than usual.

''I'm listening.'' Robin said and stopped the exercise.If Raven looks so serious,it can't be something trivial.

''We should be more careful.I felt something…something bad is going to happen.We should be prepared.That's all.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked.Robin learned to trust Raven's visions and hunches.

''Absolutely.'' She simply said.

''Well…I can make the team train harder but I don't think it would be smart to freak them out.Let's keep this between us.''

''Agreed.Thank you for listening.'' The girl disappeared in darkness shaped as a raven.

Robin continued his training,now even more determined to reach perfection.Thats why he wakes up at five every morning,thats why he wears himself out in practice.Thank you,Batman.

A very sleepy Starfire just flew into the kitchen and mumbled a ''Good morning,friend'' to a Raven.The violet girl was drinking her herbal tea and reading newspapers.The stronger sister was preparing a healthy tamaranian breakfast.Raven lighted a cigarette and Cyborg just passed by and said his usuall ''It's not good for ya.''Beast Boy will be in bed for the next couple of hours.

The Titans were gathered and Robin gave them the new training schedule.All except Raven complained,but Robin was not to confuse.Despite the new spartanian training,Raven had a day off.And as usuall she changed her clothes and went to her favourite park.She found a good place under a tree and started reading her book.Except the Titans she didn't have any friends,her social life was dead.

The book was good,really good.But she couldn't help it.Tears started forming in her eyes and even if her emotions were frozen she couldn't stop.Luckily she had her sunglasses on.The pain she felt inside was the pain of a lonely person.Sure,she had great friends,but friends are friends and love is…non existant.

Raven never loved.

And who could love a half demon with defective emotions?

A exorcist perhaps?

No.Raven needs someone she can't find,someone like her.Again,she blessed her solitude and cursed her loneliness.

**OK.R&R.A bit short I know but I just needed to write a Interlude.Next chap contains a sexual intercourse between Blackfire and Ensis,training and…just read it!**


	6. Teaching a Blackfire

**This chapter contains a lemon.No,they are not in love.Please review and help me with my writing**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 6:

Teaching a Blackfire

''What are you saying!'' she shouted ''Why should I sleep with you?I mean,you are my friend and all but…it's freaky!'' Blackfire was still amazed by his insolence.

''How do you plan to destroy your sister?'' Ensis calmly asked,switching the subject.

''I'm going to steal her boyfriend,trick him into sleeping with me,and taping it.When Starfire sees that…she will be crushed.'' She proudly said.

''Oh…and why should he sleep with you?He'll just arrest you-if he truly loves Starfire.Those Teen Titans are a task force,right?'' Ensis asked with curiosity.

''They're superheros Ensis.And I'll keep some secrets to me.''

''OK.But you won't seduce the boy if you just lie there like a piece of wood.You need to fuck him like a pro.Only so you can suceed.And I will help you,Blacky.But,it is your choice.'' Ensis looked dead serious.

Blackfire was silent.She looked away in shame.She knew she was sexy and she enjoyed teasing guys…but this was serious!And deep inside she knew that the only person in the universe who she wants is her sister.

A few moments passed in awkward silence.

Ensis stood up and stretched.It was getting late.

''Blacky.You know you can trust me.If you decide to do it,just come to my room in about a hour.'' He slowly went to the doors,stopped and turned with a smile.

''Good night,princess''

XXX

Ensis was in his room.He was praying.Mother allways listened.It is strange;the Hyperborean prime deity is female and yet they are a warrior race.Mother had three appearances:the old woman represents wisdom,the young girl embellished with flowers represents frutility,the warrior princess represents death and war.Ensis chanted his prayers to the old woman,seeking guidness(alliance or not?).

The Tamaran Gods were mostly male and they were all of the light.Hyperboreans consider light vulgar(in religious sense) because the darkness of the earth and darkness of the womb are Mothers symbols.Power grows from darkness.Tamaran prime deity was a sun god.He was pretty,strong and cunning.

Ensis was almost asleep when he heard his chamber doors open.He hissed a short order and damped lights revealed Blackfire.She looked like she was in a trance.She let her robe fall down to her feet.She was naked,and with all her beauty all she said was ''Take me''. She was fragile,like a porcelain figure but you could see how strong she was.Her flat stomach was hard and her breasts were in perfect size for a girl with such class.Her legs were long and elegant,her feet small and her toes were like pearls.The center of her womanhood was surrounded with soft,dark purple fluff.The hair was scarce and Ensis could easily see the contures of her vagina.Her outer lips were gentle and blushing,her inner lips swollen and showing.It was such a joy,such a delight,to see this strong and proud maiden softer than velvet.

Ensis smiled and stood up.Blackfires eyes widen when she saw his fully erect cock.He reached out and hugged her,feeling the softness of her breasts on his chest.His penis was rubbing against Blackfire,and she couldn't say that it was unpleasant.Ensis started to kiss her neck.The sweet smell of girl made his heart beat faster,his lips gently kissed and licked and he could feel her blood rushing through her veins.Blackfire let out a small moan and Ensis retreated-only to look her in the eyes.

They passionately kissed and their tongues joined in a hot,moisty dance.They explored eachother with their hands and when she grabbed his cock he broke the kiss and started to suck her nipples.He made small circles with his tongue and Blackfire started to play with his member.It was big,hard and hot.Soom they lied down and Ensis started to go lower with his mouth.He was holding and squeezing her breasts while licking her stomach.He payed special attention to her belly button,he pushed his tongue inside and started to flicker.Slowly he placed his hand on her vagina and caressed it lovingly.Blackfire moaned as she felt his experienced fingers on her clitoris and he gave her another deep look and finally placed his mouth on her center.She gasped and pushed her hips forward.Ensis enjoyed the full flavour of the princess and he started to push his tongue deeper into her,tasting her sweet woman juice.Blackfire started to shiver and Ensis suddenly stopped.

''N-no!Why did you stop?Don't stop now!'' Blackfire almost cried.

''Easy girl.Return the favour.'' He said and pointed at his penis.

Without a word of hesitation she grabbed his cock and closed her mouth around him,She did her best.Her tongue licked the head and she pushed it into the little hole.Ensis stood silent,sweatdrops flowing on his face.He gave her instructions,knowing that she will need them later.Blackfire somehow managed to deepthroat him and now her pretty face was burried in his pubic hare.The feeling was nice,she had to admit to herself.

Again he stopped and pulled his cock out of her now skilled mouth.On her knees,she looked at him.He obviously enjoyed it.

He told her to stand up and bend over.She did and he now had the perfect view-her well shaped ass.He knelt behind her and parted her cheeks,revealing her small anus.He started to lick it and push his tounge inside.Blackfire fingered her pussy,enjoying this unusual treatment.

''You are ready.'' He said and placed the tip of his cock on her anus.

''Wha?It will hurt if you don't use lubrication!'' she said.

''I know,but I'll be gentle.And I don't think you'll be in a position to disagree with her boyfriend.'' Ensis calmly said.Blackfire just pursed and relaxed her muscles.

Ensis slowly pushed,and he felt her anus spread.She let out a small whimper and he stopped for a second,and then continued to push.She was tight and dry so he went really slow.Most males would just go berserk and impale the poor girl.

Finally he was completely inside her and he started to move back and forth,giving them both pleasure.Blackfire couldn't explain the feeling of being filled and warm inside.She felt really nice and she spoke.

''Go harder if you want to…I'll squeeze you,OK?''

''Are you sure?'' Ensis asked.

''U-hm.'' She mumbled and felt him pull out and ram in.

She almost screamed but soon she realized that even she is enjoying it.After a few moments Ensis came and it felt so right,so pure to be filled up so nicely by a Hyperborean.The next half an hour they fucked like mad and they both came many times.When they finished her pussy was overflowing with his cum and Ensis was so tired that he fell asleep.Blackfire returned to her room and showered,memorizing all the things Ensis has told her.She fell asleep feeling all warm and cosy inside.

XXX

The dead of the night.Dreams and spirits haunt the mind of mortals,forcing them to accept worlds beyond them.Ensis was in a dark room.So dark,that the walls could not be seen.A young girl was in front of him.He recognised her and fell on his knees.Mother,in her form of death and war,was watching him.

''I am to serve and die,my Mother.'' He spoke with fear in his voice.

''Ensis Kitsiyum Mitrecey of Hyperborea,I greet you.You have proven yourself worthy of my presence.'' The godess said with a mighty voice that echoed through the universe.

''You worshiped Me and called My name in battle,you beloved many men and women,you never admitted defeat.And to admit defeat is to blaspheme against Me.I give thee a chance to become a Emperor.'' She showed him the new Empire,spreading and devouring lesser species and reaching new hights.

''Accept the alliance,and fight in My name!'' Mother screamed and Ensis felt worlds crumble.He woke up feeling horrible rage and blood lust.He jumped out of the bed and rushed towards his armory,grabbed his light saber and ordered the ships AI to teleport him outside into the night.Ensis could feel it,the blutdurst in his body,rising like a tidal wave.Blutdurst was the ultimate proof that Mother was here,only She can do such things beyond battlefield.It made Hyperboreans killing machines-during battle their body releases a special hormone and when it reaches critical level it shuts down the intelect and leaves only with the cold logic their brain dictates at such a state and strength increase…you get a war machine.

His feet touched the cold sand and he ignited his light saber.Purple light shined around him and he roared like a animal.Blutdurst kicked in.A few bird-like screams were heard and Ensis was attacked by giant reptiles.The beasts were hacked into pieces one after another and Ensis was covered in thick blood.He ran towards the ship,getting more attention from other animals.On his way he slaughtered a strange feathered thing and a oversized mantis.Blutdurst ended seconds after he closed the ships doors.Still bloody and almost naked,he went to the control room and called every single Lord and Lady he knew.He explained the plan.

**Thats that.I hope you liked it,ufff it took me awhile to complete this one so READ & REVIEW**


	7. Lighting the Torch'

**Sorry people,I had major trouble with my family so it took me a bit to update.Enjoy the story,READ and REVIEW (thanks gamer7)**

**I should've mention it:the words in these quotation marks 'word' are thoughts or things said in ancient languages(Hyperborean)**

All standard disclaimers apply.The concept of light sabers is taken from Star Wars franchise

Chapter7:

''Lighting the Torch''

'Impressive'

'Our final chance'

'A weak plan but we have no other'

'We fight,we die.Mothers will.'

The words of nobility ascended Ensis's hopes.Once again he was proud of being what he is.Not one of them questioned why should he be the Emperor,tradition and blood lines were unquestionable.

He almost reached ecstasy when they all sweared obediance.

The rest of the night they discussed military and strategic issues.They all had some weaponry or technology that could be usefull.They were all surprised when Kitsar,now an admiral,told them his familys most kept secret.

'My ancestor,also an admiral of the Imperial Fleet,ordered a construction of a super cruiser.It was constructed and ready for battle,but Hyperborea was destroyed before it could go into action.I never saw the cruiser…but…I was said it's the ultimate war ship in the Universe.My ancestor hid it in interstelar space.And I have the coordinates.' Kitsar,a man in his thirtys,ended his monologue.

'Excuse me for a moment,Lords.' Lemmy,the young pristess said and her com link broke and her face was replaced by the monitors screen saver.

'Does the cruiser work?' Ensis asked,seemingly the only one who remaind calm.All the others were lighting cigarettes or drinking,overjoyed.

'I don't know,my Lord.It's been floating in empty space for a couple of centuries…and there is more.Right next to it there should be a factory ship.'

'Great.You really are an admiral,Lord Kitsar' Ensis said with respect.Kitsar bowed.

Lemmy's monitor turned back on.

All of them were on distant sides of galaxys but thanks to the deep space communicators they were able to use videophones.

'Excuse me,my Lord,may I speak?' a weak voice was heard.Ensis turned to a monitor that showed a young man of lesser gentry.The picture was in black and white,obviously coming from a nebula.

'Yes.Speak.' Ensis said.

'My Lord,you said that you are going to Earth to help our ally,princess Blackfire of Tamaran.I have a large data base about Earth and their languages and customs.Would you like to have it?' he humbly asked.

'It would be highly usefull.Send it to me.'

'Yes,my Lord.' He said and Ensis's AI started receiving data.

A moment of silence

'Good.Than all is set.We shall meet in person within a month.Mother guide us all.' Ensis said and bowed.

'ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR' the others screamed and monitors turned off.

Ensis sat down.He was exhausted from the blutdurst and all night planing.Blackfire was still sleeping(or so he thought) and unaware of the ships speed.It's destination was Earth.Ensis lighted a cigarette and started thinking about Blackfire's training.It was unthinkable to him to just let her go into battle unprepared.But his thoughts started to drift away and he fell asleep without even knowing it.The cigarette burned away and left a nice pile of ashes on the floor.If Ensis was awake he would probably see this in a philosophical sense.

'We are all just ashes,waiting to be puffed away by a sudden gust of wind…but isn't that the beauty of life?To be aware that every moment could be our last and that we must enjoy every second of it.Warriors can't afford boredom or peace.Heresy grows from idleness.'

XXX

It was the middle of the day when Ensis woke up.Actually,it was the smell of delicious food that made him jump out of his chair and moan when his back protested against such a treatment.He ran down the hallway looking like a madman and startled Blackfire when he slammed the kitchen door open and screamed ''Food!''

''Errr…good morning Ensis.Hungry?'' she asked pointing at her creation.

''Food.Now.'' he just said and after a long stare,he started to laugh.

''What?Whats funny you idiot?'' Blackfire made a offended face

''You…you are cooking!A Tamaranian is cooking!And…and you are wearing a apron!'' he bearely spoke,choking in laughter and his defected lungs.

''So what?Those stories about tamaranian cooks are all lies!'' she said and flew towards him.

''Hey,your power is back.'' Ensis said with curiosity.Usually it takes much more time to restore power once lost.

''Yes!I trained too my friend.And I'm stronger than ever.'' Blackfire's eyes and fists started glowing purple and she levitated above a fascinated Hyperborean.

''Fantastic!'' he said with childish joy.

''No.You know what's fantastic?How you managed to rally all your people in just one night and create an alliance between them and us.'' She softly landed and started to eat.Ensis followed her lead,not suprised by her knowing that.She was probably listening the whole thing.

''And Ensis…I contacted my allies on Tamaran.They are ready.'' She smiled at him.

''I love you,I really do.'' He said with a dead serious face and after a moment they both started to laugh.

When they finished their meal they went to the ships gym.It was a large,steel hall with many accessories.Ensis dressed in his war suit,facing a Tamaranian without protection is suicide.The suit was a complex construction,equipt with force shields,armor and many other gadgets.Blackfire didn't need that.

They fought like mad.Blackfire's advantage was the ability of flying,while Ensis had plans inside plans and a strategy.Both were skilled in close combat,and if this fight was for real it would be hard to guess who would end up victorious.

Their second part of the training was a simple swordfight-with light sabers.Ensis felt inferior to Blackfire's skill(she was thought by the best teachers).

The last training was a frenzy of guns,power bolts and cold weapons.Blackfire noticed something about Ensis…sometimes he would simply know her next move.And he wasn't in blutdurst.

'Maybe the stories he told me about his possibly demonic heritage are true,even if he thinks of them as fairy tales.Uh…Ensis.If you only knew what forces truly rule this universe…' she thought and in seconds she was on the ground,Ensis above her with a knife under her throat and a gun in her face.

''Focus.'' He simply said and retreated.They rested for a couple of minutes before they continued.

The hard training went on for three days,enhanced by special chemicals Ensis injected them both.

The fourth day they were drunk and high.

Earth was only a hour away.

Raven felt a sting,like a thousand needels were stabbing her.What ever it is,it is here.She quickly teleported to warn Robin.Luckily,they were all in best shape.Robin was without mercy.

''R-Robin…It is here.The enemy has arrived.''

**Enjoy the cliff hanger.Ah,the next chapter…Blackfire's revenge and Ensis's first true love.READ and REVIEW.**


	8. First Encounter

**Enjoy it…and review.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter8:

First Encounter

Ensis and Blackfire were walking towards the ships hangar,both prepared and eager to land on this pathetic planet called Earth.Blackfire was wearing her usuall clothes and her light saber,which was hanging on her belt.Ensis however was wearing a long leather coat,leathered gloves and army boots.A pair of wide sunglasses to hide his alien eyes,and the coat to hide his war suit.

''Here it is Blacky.'' Ensis proudly said.

''What's here?The tank on the left,armory on the right or the walking siege vehicle infront?'' Blackfire mockingly said pointing at the chaos of his hangar.

''No.The earth mobile unit.'' He leaned and hugged a nearby hunk of metal.At least Blackfire hoped it was metal.

''Ensis…as far as I know,that thing is older than a zlorg's egg.'' She watched the junk car with suspicion.It was rusty and the paint started to peel off.

''His heart is like new.And I was assured it works!'' he opened the door and sat down.

''OK,if you say so…'' she rolled her eyes and joined him.It smelled.

''The ship will be in position in about a minute.We will be teleported directly on the surface,near a highway,and proceed as planned.The ship will navigate itself out of the orbite and hide on the far side of the moon.'' He said with excitement.

''Good.I'll tell you where to leave me.'' She simply said and the car started to glow.Everything went white and after a few long seconds they found themselves right next to a road.Ensis ignited the car and it actually worked!.The old white Yugo45 coffed and trembled like it was felling apart,but Ensis was pleased.He turned on the radio and lighted a cigarette.Blackfire followed his example and asked ''Where did you learn to drive this junk?''

''Remember the data I studied?Well,it tought me english and how to drive!'' he started singing.

'Idiot' Blackfire thought and closed her eyes,picturing the things she will have to do tonight.

Two hours later they finished the grand tour of Jump City,Blackfire showed him the most important buildings and streets.He seemed very serious when he asked do humans have multi functional laser rifle and since when did they start to colonise the space.She couldn't do anything but laugh.

''I thought you knew them,since you studied that data…they are weak,they barely started to explore space and their weapons are pathetic.I really can't see what the hell is my sister doing in such a primitive place.''

''Maybe she found peace.'' He silently spoke,remembering his wanderings and loneliness that goes with not having a home.He was sure Blackfire was feeling the same.

'And thats why she wants to own her sister and fuck her.It's her connection with home and innocence…Oh!She probably doesn't know that I know she's in love with her sister…'

He parked the car in a dark alley(like anyone would want to steal it) and they each went in separate directions.

XXX

Ensis got into a fight that day and of course he won.He bought a hooker and a book to read afterwards.The whore was good but the book was better…it was a collection of E.A.Poe's poetry.

He heard a small bleep and numbers indicating time appeared in front of him.His suit was connected with his nerve system,making it able to send information directly to his brain.

'Battle time.' He thought and jumped out of the motels window and walked to his car.He took of his coat and armed himself,just a laser rifle.A mask covered his face.The suit was in very dark purple and his sign was on the chest.

He walked to the street and just stood there.He blocked the traffic and some guy jumped out of his car and started jelling at him.When he noticed the gun,it was too late.Ensis pulled the trigger and burned a hole through the mans stomach,his guts spilled on the asphalt.Ensis started to laugh and fire more shots.The cars started to explode and soon the whole street was in utter chaos.Swat teams came two minutes later.He was surrounded by armed men and he figured they placed some snipers at the buildings.A helicopter was flying above him.

''Drop the gun and lie on the ground!'' a strong voice commanded.

Ensis smiled.

''No.'' He simply said and started shooting.

He moved too fast for the human eye and all the swats could see was blood and limbs everywhere.Ensis took his time…it's been awhile since he slaughtered something so defensless.Screams and gun shots,and in the end-only one man standing.A few bullets did hit him,but they were too weak to penetrate the suit.He hummed a tune and walked through the corpses.One man was still alive,but his legs were cut off.He crawled towards a radio,trying to get help before he dies.Ensis slowly walked beside him,watching him carefully and enjoying the smell of blood and fear.The man was probably a squad leader.

''Code…002…call…the Titans…'' he barely said and fainted from the blood loss.

''Thank you very much!'' Ensis said with faked childlike happiness and grabbed his head,picking him up.He crushed his head and turned it into a pile of flesh and bones.

The Teen Titans left the tower and were hedding towards Ensis.Blackfire flew to the main

door and opened the controle panel.She quickly connected her small hacking computer with the door's system and after a few attempts the doors opened.She has to act quickly!

She flew towards the computer room and started hacking the main AI.

Her orders to the machine were simple:she and Ensis can walk in and out without any trouble.

With her actions crowned with success she bailed out feeling very pleased with herself.

Ensis was calm and excited at the same time.And when he saw them,he greeted them with a wave.

''I thought you'll never come!'' he jelled at the shocked teens.The carnage…it was something they never saw before.

''You…monster!'' Beast Boy screamed angrily at the Hyperborean.

''A monster?Me?You would be the one who should be considered a monster,metamorph.'' He spoke,smiling under his mask.

''Who are you?Why did you kill these innocent people?'' Robin asked,but he knew that a fight was indivertible.

''Nobody special…and innocence proves nothing,Robin.'' Ensis said while stretching.

Raven and Starfire were carefully watching him,and while you could read Starfire's fear and confusion,Raven was calm as always.

'The sign on his chest!I dreamed it!' she thought and shivered.

'Is that what it seems to be?A Hyperborean warrior in his suit?' Starfire asked herself.

''I'm sorry to break your reflections on this little bloodbath of mine,but we must fight…so let me begin!'' Ensis screamed and ran towards Robin.He leaped forward and kicked Robin with his leg,sending him about five meters backwards.

Cyborg charged and they started fighting,or better said,Ensis was dodging his every kick without even sweating.Cyborg was too slow for him.

''It aint over yet!'' Cyborg screamed,noticing Ensis's advantage of speed.His arm turned into a laser and he fired at the alien.

''Wha!'' Ensis just blurted and the ray struck him with full power,slamming him into a wall.

'If he gets up,than he is not of this Earth…' Starfire thought.

''Dude,you really got him.'' Beast Boy said with respect.

''Booyah!'' Cyborg screamed in his well known ritual of victory.

Suddenly Ensis simply got up and started to laugh.He reached for his gun and fired a single shot in Cyborg's laser arm.It exploded in a loud bang and disoriented him for a second.Enough for Ensis to throw a electronic device that short circuited him.Cyborg was on the ground,unconcious.

Starfire attacked with fury.She attacked from the air,showering him with power bolts.Her rooted hate towards Hyperboreans made her bolts even more powerful.Ensis jumped,ran,made complicated moves to avoid getting hit.He changed the guns strength from ''kill'' to ''stun'' and aimed at the tamaranian.Blackfires voice repeated itself in his head:

_Don't hurt her…if you hurt her,I kill you._

He almost pulled the trigger when black energy surrounded him and threw him at Beast Boy,who changed in T-Rex form and chlenched him with powerful jaws.

''You can't move.Give up.'' Raven calmly said and coated his gun in her energy,throwing it away.

''I must admit,you are highly effective…'' Ensis said with a grin.

''More than you can imagine.'' Robin said,apparently recovered.

''We must be quick.He is very dangerous friends!Let us acquire official help from the police.'' Starfire said while holding a bolt.

''No force of law can hold me captive!'' Ensis screamed as thousands of volts rushed through his suit and knocked BB out.He ran towards his gun but Robin stopped him.A man to man combat started and in the first few seconds they were equal,the next five Ensis started to win,the last second was painful for Robin.Ensis broke his leg and he fell to the ground,face into policeman guts.

Ensis grabbed his gun and fired a few shots at Starfire.She dodged two but the third struck her and she was out.Only Raven remained.

''You are a foolish one if you think yourself capable of defeating me.'' She said with a soft voice.Ensis hissed and licked his lips(Raven couldn't see that because of the mask).For some reason he felt attracted to her.He picked up her scent.Not a trace of fear or anger.Just a soft smell that made his insides burn.He got an erection.

''I won't fight you…if you remove your cloak and show me how you look.'' He suggested.

''No.'' She said.

''Yes.Or else I'll throw this little thing inside that building.It would kill more ''innocent'' people.And if you try to stop it with your power-I'll shoot you.'' He grinned.

Raven uncloaked.It fell to the ground,and Ensis saw her face,eyes and beautiful body in her thight leotard.He lowered his gun.

Black energy coated him and the gun was crushed.He was trapped.Police could be heard in the distance.

''Not the sharpest tool in the shed,are you.I told you you can't win.'' Raven said with a trace of joy.

'Educate men without faith,and you make them nothing more than clever devils.' He said and smiled.

''What did you say?'' Raven asked with confussion.

A few purple power bolts struck her in the back and she lost control.

Ensis simply ran away.

''Blackfire,thank you.'' He said in the communicator.He hid in some old basement

''No problem.'' She said,flying above the city.

''Mission success?'' he asked.

''Mission success.'' She answered and grinned.This is the big night!

**So fahking long…I beg you,review.I wanted to write more but I'm too exhausted.Sorry.Next chap is about Robin and Blacky/Ensis and Rae**


	9. The Beast and the Beast

**I would like to thank my two trusty reviewers,Imperater and gamer7 for their support.But I'm dissapointed with the rest of you.It takes a second to review…is that too much for you?If you spend five minutes reading this,a few seconds won't matter.But I can't force anything,so enjoy the story and review if you feel like it.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter9:

The Beast and the Beast

Two hours later our two aristocrats met at Ensis's motel room.He was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.Blackfire noticed many bruises on his body.It made her realize once again that he was helpless without his suit.Ensis lied on the bed and she sat at the nearby chair.

''I do my thing tonight,Ensis.'' She spoke nervously.

''Don't be scared.You did it with me and you were good.Just follow your instinct.'' Ensis gently spoke,giving her support.

''I know…'' she sighted.''I just wanted to see if you were alright,so I'm leaving you now…take care of your wounds,friend.'' She stood up and wen't towards the doors.

''Good luck,princess!'' he smiled and she smiled back,leaving the room.

'Damn.Two broken ribs,countless bruises and my knees are killing me!' he sat up and took the med pack he took from the car earlier.He injected a medicine that helped his body regenerate,and used some bandages on his chest.It hurts to breathe.

Then he stripped and sat on the floor in lotus position.It was time to give Mother praise.

He sung quietly,chanting the ancient prayers in old Hyperborean language,a language long forgotten.He slowly sank into a trance and seeking advice from the divine Mother he saw his own life slowly replaying itself.The death of his parents,when he was just a weak child…the training and love his uncle gave to him,and his death…then there was darkness…and suddenly he heard a song.It was a song he heard on the radio earlier..The female voice sung silently:

''My bones are tired, Daddy

I don't get enough sleep

I don't eat as good as I could, Daddy

What's that say about me?

Sometimes I sleep past noon, Daddy

Drink lots of black coffee and I smoke like a chimney.

Yes, I left the refrigerator door half open, Daddy.

What's that say about me?

Sometimes I want to rip out your throat, Daddy

For all those things you said that were mean.

Gonna make you just as vulnerable as I was, Daddy

What's that say about me?

Sometimes I want to bash in your teeth, Daddy.

Gonna use your tongue as a stamp

Gonna rip your heart out the way you did mine, Daddy

Go ahead and psycho-analyze that.

'Cause I'm your creation, I'm your love, Daddy.

Grew up to be and do all those sick things you said I'd do

Well last night I saw you sneak out your window

With your white hood, Daddy

What's' that say about you?

I'm sloppy, what's that say about you?

I'm messy, what's that say about you?

My bones are tired, Daddy…''

Then he saw Raven.She was crying.Her eyes…her eyes were so beautiful.Her fragile form crushed by worries and her legacy.

He saw her father.

Fear overwhelmed him,and he quickly returned to his normal conciousness.He moaned from the pain and crawled into the bed.

'Raven…you are so beautiful…' he spoke and noticed his erection.He reached a decision.

'I must meet her…and perhaps even love her.'

It was a simple thought,and it came from the dephts of his soul.Totally excited,he began to masturbate and after some time he cummed with a roar,and fell asleep like a baby.

XXX

Blackfire was ready.She dressed like her sister,and dyed her hair orange.She shaved her pubic hair(better safe than sorry!)

Five minutes later she was in the Tower.It was late,VERY late,so everyone were sleeping.She easily found Robin's room,and stopped infront of the door.She reached to her utility belt and took out a small device that looked like a tadpole.It awoke in her hand and levitated in the air.It sparkled,and dissapeared.The camera will record their intercourse…and then she will show it to her sister.Blackfire opened the door and gently flew inside,and lied on top of Robin.He woke and looked at her.

''Starfire?What are you doing here?'' he asked

''I wish to unite with you,Robin.'' Our trickster said and kissed the confused hero.He quickly recovered from the shock and returned the kiss.They played with their tongues.Blackfire didn't like it.She despised Robin for some reason.Maybe because Starfire liked him?

He reached under her skirt and started to touch her cunt through the thin fabric of her pantys.She became wet and decided that it was time to go a step further.She took of her top and revealed her beautiful breasts.Robin sucked on them and she holded his head in position.Blackfire let out a small moan,just like Ensis taught her.It made him go wild.He stripped and she followed.She licked his body,from the chest downwards,to his pubic hair.He had a nice cock,but it seemed to her that Ensis was more ''gifted''.She licked the head,and slided down,then up and down again,swallowing him was not easy but she did it.

He took her roughly.Forcing his cock deep inside her,and she wasn't even wet enough almost made her scream in pain.Robin was unexperienced,and soon he cummed inside her and tumbled on the bed.

''Do not say anything to others…'' Blackfire said while dressing.

''U-hm'' he mumbled and fell asleep.

Blackfire left him while his cum was flowing down her legs.The camera returned to her and she placed it into the belt absent mindedly.Then she got a naughty idea.A very naughty idea.Like all good super heroes they probably change cloathing every day or two…Blackfire went towards the washing room,and after searching she found the desired object.Starfires pantys.She inhaled the sweet smell while flying back to her motel room.

She fell asleep with her sister's scent in her dreams.

XXX

Ensis woke around noon.His wounds healed,and he was very hungry.But he decided to shower first and then go out.

He dressed in his war suit and his desguise.It was a sunny day and he really enjoyed his walk,even if he did smile every few minutes,thinking of inferiority of man.He bought five hamburgers and ate them with disgust.The meat was old and tasteless,vegetables dry.He became very fond of freshly killed animals,which he hunted down.

He walked to the park and saw something unexpected.The suit just confirmed his suspicion.

Raven

She was sitting under a tree and reading a book.Her clothing was average and unobtrusive.A sweater and old jeans,common sneakers and oval sunglasses.She fitted in.He walked towards her,with butterflies in stomach.he stood infront of her.

''Are you here to fight me?'' she asked in her trademark voice.

''No.Not really.How did you know it was me?'' Ensis asked,not noticing any tech on her.The suit confirmed.

''I sensed you the moment you entered the park.Do you want something from me,demon?''

''Demon?I'm not a demon.I'm a alien.'' He answered.

''Oh…'' she looked him in the eyes ''Tamaranian?''

''Mother forbid!Hyperborean.And you,Raven.What are you?'' he asked with a grin.

''Who are you to know?Go away.'' She said with a mild threat in her voice.

''No.I want to know you better.And you are too weak for me so don't try to threaten me.''

''Really…I almost defeated you yesterday.But someone helped you…'' she said while flipping the page.

''That was yesterday.And I could easily kill you all and you know it.Plus,you have your period right now and your powers are practically useless.'' He smiled.

''My powers are not useless.They are controlled by my emotions…and right now I'm moody.What will remain of you if I get angry?'' she looked at him again and her eyes flashed red.Ensis growled.

Raven sensed a trace of fear in him…but only a trace.His feelings were cold and brutal,like in people who saw and did many bad things.She tried to read his mind.

''Don't do that.Mind reading works only on happy,weak people.'' He pointed at the children playing with their familys.

''And whats wrong with happiness?'' Raven asked,intrigued by this strange boy.

''Happiness is a delusion of the weak.'' He quoted in english.Raven chuckled

''Now you really sound like a demon.''

''You are a demon,not I.'' He looked at her seriously.He sniffed the air,trying to catch her scent and figure out her feelings.Only thing he could smell were lilys.

''Maybe…and so are you,don't deny it!'' she forced the subject.

''There is a legend that the first of my family was a demon…but those are only legends and nothing more.'' He claimed.

''Let's find out.'' She smiled.''Let's fight.''

''What would I get from that fight?I don't want to kill you,and I won't get a bit stronger by doing so.''

''You are scared,little demon?'' Raven provocated.

''How dare you!I fear nothing but the divine Mother!If you are eager to die than attack me!'' he shouted and stepped back,preparing for defense.

''Not here.I'll teleport us to a more suitable location.'' She said and they dissapeared in black shadows.

Raven wanted this so bad.She was prepared to do anything to break this guys defenses and strip him bare of his pride.Oh,how she hated the proud!He was her size,with black hair and not too strong body.She concluded that his strength comes from his suit and his steel mind.

They reappeared in the stone dessert,and took off their glasses.He had beautiful eyes.

''Shall we begin?'' Raven asked.

''Come and die.'' He said and took of his coat.

It seemed that the sun became even stronger,like it was fighting the two dark figures.

**Four pages are enough.R&R and I'll write more.**


	10. Azerath Vs Hyperborea

**Thank you for the reviews and please keep 'em coming!I'm sorry kitty thinks that my story is crap,but she has the right to think so.OK,read and review people!I hope you will like this chapter.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter10:

Azerath Vs. Hyperborea

He threw the coat and other unnecesairy things far away,and Raven made her glasses and the book dissapear.

Ensis lighted a cigarette,which was a demonstration of his uncaring for Raven's strength.He ignited his light saber and spinned it in one hand,showing his skill.

Raven just smiled at him and started mumbeling a spell.A sword materialized in her hand.It had magic symbols ingraved on the sides of the blade,and they glowed red.It was her sword,the sword that she used only once with devastating results.

''Everything is allowed,when one of us falls the fight is over.'' She said and took a defensive position.

''I'll go easy on you anorexic one.'' Ensis said and attacked.

He was fast and precise,but Raven blocked his saber with her sword and struck him with a blast of magical energy.He was blown back but not hurt.He attacked again,even faster and stronger.He initiated all the suits technology.

Ensis pulled a plasma pistol from his boot and started shooting at Raven.She coated herself in dark energy and blocked the attack.She replied by sending a few energy bombs at him.He catched them all with his saber and they were quickly neutralized.Raven ran towards him and they started sword fighting again.She managed to spill his blood.The blade's tip entered his shoulder,but then she felt his saber burning through her hip and she jumped away.They were both lightly injured and the fight continued with even more rage.

After a few attacks from the distance they engaged in close combat again.Ensis managed to point the gun directly in her face and in the moment he pulled the trigger the gun was crushed by her energy.He quickly reacted by taking the cigarette from his mouth and quenching it on her forehead.She screamed in pain and he punched her in the face,knocking her tooth out.She spit blood and blocked his saber with the sword while punching him in the gut with her knee.She used her power to boost up her attacks,and Ensis contracted from the pain.She struck him in the nape with the swords handle and he fell to the ground.She raised the sword in order to stab him but he quickly turned and a wave of energy struck her and sent her flying through the air.He stood up,blood covered his head.

''My suit holds many surprises,demon!'' he started to laugh and he reached for his utility belt and pulled out a small disk.He hid it in his left palm.Raven barely managed to stood up.She was hurt bad from that blast.The pain she felt made her angry.

''Azerath Metrion Zinthos'' she started to chant ''Vulcanus Veter Excito''

''Oh now you don't!'' Ensis screamed and threw the disk at her.She flew to the air but a bit from the massive explosion caught her.

'I need to finish the spell…then we'll see who has the values to be proud!' she thought and continued ''Frendo Mei Hostilis''

'Fuck!She's flying high and I can't shoot her down,and what ever shes preparing it's bad.' He ordered the suit to ignite the shields at maximum.He raised the saber and waited.

''Per ABYSUSS INCENDIA!'' Raven screamed and felt the power rushing through her.The ground started to tremble and suddenly hell's fire started to pierce through it.

'MOTHER GIVE ME STRENGTH!' Ensis screamed and as he felt the flames devouring him he saw the divine Mother in her form of death and war.She smiled at him.

The power!As if someone opened the gate of Mother's darkness in him,the power exploded in him and he jumped up,higher than ever before…and then he realised he was flying.The power regenerated the burns on him and he looked at Raven.She looked exhausted.

''I told you you were a demon…and only a demon or a angel can stay alive after such a spell'' Raven said like she's ordering pancakes.

''Do not plant heresy in my mind!It is the divine Mother who helps me!Not some demonic power in me.'' He said angrily and noticed the upcoming blutdurst.

''Good.Stay ignorant.'' Raven shrugged and gently landed on the schorched soil.

He landed ten meters away and almost collapsed to the ground.Not wanting to lose the upcoming blutdurst he charged at Raven and roared.She raised her sword and blocked the attack.Everything was hurting her,but she managed to push him away and place a nice kick in his head.His nose started to bleed when something unexpected happened.His face went cold and emotionless,and he seemed so peaceful.Raven sensed the change,and mobilized all what was left of her power.

He jumped towards her and before she could react a energy wave from his suit knocked her away.

She puked and started to defend.

He mauled the sword out of her hands and in the moment his saber touched her skin she managed to stop it with her magic and crush his fist.The bones snapped like twigs and she jumped on his back and started to choke him.He grabbed her with his left arm and simply slammed her to the ground.She almost lost conciousness as she felt a few ribs break.

Again she managed to push him away with her power,and with the last shred of power she shot a ray of dark light at him.His suit calculated the risk in a second and focused the shield at the impact point.The ray passed through the shield and the suit,slamming into his chest.

He fell.

She stood up and in the moment she raised her view she saw a knife flying towards her.She started to dodge it,and the knife stabbed her just above the heart.Blood rushed throgh the wound and she finally fell and remained lying.

Ensis went unconcious,and didn't see Raven fall.

XXX

Blackfire was wearing a long white T-shirt with words ''Bad Girl'' on the chest.She was eating ice cream and sitting crosslegged on the couch.She completely resembled a innocent high school cheerleader.She was watching some old movie named ''Paper Moon'' and she liked it.Then she heard a piping sound and rushed to her communicator.It was Ensis.

''Blackfire…you have to help me,I'm seriously screwed.'' He said and she noticed his hard breathing.

''Are you hurt?'' she asked with concern.

''Badly.Just follow the communicator's signal and you will find me…be quick.I'm bleeding.''

''Hold on,I'm coming!'' she dressed and simply flew through the window with a med pack in her hand.

XXX

Ensis opened his eyes and pain overwhelmed him.He could barely move.He started to cravl towards Raven.she let out a small moan and with admiration Ensis saw her pull out his knife from her chest.she pushed the wound and tried to stop the bleeding,but didn't have much success.

He came to her and grabbed a special powder from his belt,and scattered it across the wound.The blood ceased to flow.Raven looked him in the eyes and reached out to him.They kissed and tasted eachothers blood.

A moment of silence passed and Ensis slowly said with a weak voice

''Raven…I think I love you.''

''Uhh…Me too…maybe..'' she answered with confusion.Emotions are dangerous.

''Let's meet tommorow…in the park around midnight,OK?'' Ensis asked while injecting some pain killers.He gave Raven some and she watched him with her gentle eyes.

''So…who won?'' Raven asked with a dosage of humor.

''Let's call it even.You deserved it.I was never beaten in a serious fight,and I never met anyone as strong as you,demon.''

''Good call…and just for the record,nobody else than you survived the fires of hell.'' She even smiled a bit.

''Will you be okay?'' Ensis asked while licking her wound on her leg.She allowed it,and for Ensis and other Hyperboreans that gesture meant love and loyalty.Blood is holy.

''I will.But you?'' Raven asked while stroking his hair.

''Help is coming.And my race is highly resistant.We are warriors.''

''I'll leave you then…'' Raven said and gathered enough power for teleportation.

''You didn't answer my question.Will I see you again,as a friend?'' Ensis asked.His discipline made him neglect the pain.

''Yes.'' She said and dissapeared in a raven shaped shadow.

'Thank you,Mother,for guiding me and finding me something I have been searching for so long…' he spoke and fainted.

Blackfire came one minute later and started to tend his injuries.

'Who did he fight against?I never saw him so beaten up!' she thought and flied them back to the motel.

He was sleeping in the bed and Blackfire concluded that she should get stronger medicine.It was time for some interstelar flying.

**There.Please R&R.Sorry for the crappy chap name and ending.**


	11. Reflections and Enlightments

**Read and Review**

Chapter11:

Reflections and Enlightments

Raven reappeared infront of her room and collapsed on her knees.Somehow she managed to open the doors and drag herself to the bed.Her blood stained the sheets as she entered her subconcious and commanded the raw,untaimed power to keep her alive and heal her wounds.In this dreamlike state she realized why was she still alive.Ensis wasn't a monolite personality.He denied his demon side.Raven shifted her inner eye to his past,and she saw countless warriors begging for mercy at his feet,his constant agony as he searched for a friend,and his blood stained path.

Then there was darkness and Raven's eyes went shut.She fell into deep trance.

On the other part of the city Ensis was in a coma.The coma helped Hyperboreans regenerate and it lowered the body's need for oxygene at minimum,keeping them alive.Blackfire however didn't know that,and was flying at her maximum towards Ensis's ship to get more medicine.Her eyes were bloody and her body was sore.

Ensis was peaceful in his bed and his body slowly regenerated even the scaryest wounds.Internal bleeding was usually lethal even for Hyperboreans,but Blackfire was a smart girl and she gave him all the stuff she thought were necessary.Ensis started to think about his fight and after a minute he realized something was terribly wrong.He's thinking.

'What is going on here?Did Raven put a spell on me?If I'm thinking it means my body is wasting energy on my thoughts…and that coma doesn't exist…this is some form of trickery!' He turned around and saw nothing but dark.

'I'm having a vision!' he asked himself bluntly 'It's impossible!Mother never came to me in such a state and I didn't meditate…Raven!She's playing with me!' he roared and reached for his light saber.

'Calm down.I brought you here.' He heard a voice and turned towards the source,ready to attack the intruder.

His eyes grew wide and he lowered his saber in amazment.The intruder looked exactly like him…only difference was that he had four red eyes.

'Who the fuck are you demon!' Ensis asked with rage.

'Easy.I am you.I'm your demon side…the side you try to neglect and deny.'

'You are false.You do not exist.' Ensis claimed.

'Oh,but I do exist…well,I am using your imagination to materialize myself but I'm real as any part of you.' The entity said dead serious.

'So…you are something like a part of my personality?OK,I can accept that.Everyone has a evil side.But what do you want from me?' Ensis asked with suspicion.

'Use me.Use me like all the Emperors did.Take my power and crush your enemies!Raven wone only because she knows who she is,and you tried to forget me…and I am Mothers power at it's purest.Find the High Priestess and she will help you.' The entity said and dissapeared.

'If I talk to Lemmy about your claim she'll try to kill me,and my people would cease to follow me.' Ensis said into the void.

'Ask her about the Book of Blood,and everything will become clear to you.' The voice spoke from nothingness and continued 'Here…a sign of my good intentions.'

Ensis felt his body tremble and he was thrown out of his coma and with shock he saw purple light shining around him.The light shivered and dived into him,and he almost screamed as he felt his lungs being ripped from the inside.The power rushed through him,healing all his wounds,old ones and new ones.After two painful minutes he stood up and carefully watched at his body.Except old scars everything was as good as new.Even his lungs.He lustingly took a deep,deep breath and smiled.Then he did what every full blooded man would do.He lighted a cigarette.

About twenty minutes later Raven was on her feet and she felt rather comfortable as her old hooded self.Her power source is her heritage,thus she didn't need to stuff herself with food to regain strength.But she did make some herbal tea.She felt nice inside.The boy she met is…wonderful.

'Damn.I'm beginning to sound like Starfire…' she thought and chuckled.

With shame and blushing she realized that she's going on a date tonight.Her teammates didn't really notice the change in her,and she was glad for it.She really changed…if someone asked her out on a date a year before she would just smile at him and turn away.

'But he didn't ask me out…not like other people would.He excepted my challenge,and even if he thought I would be easy to beat he gave everything he had in our fight…and almost won.Not even Robin goes that far,ravaging his body in a fight.He was prepared to die,I could feel it!Shoot,i don't even know his name…probably something with ''fire'' in it…' Raven thought with happiness(to certain level) and came to an idea.She went towards the Towers training room,and found Starfire,just like she sensed her.

''Hello Star.Can I ask you something?'' the witchborn asked the alien girl.

''I would be happy to asist you with my answers,friend!'' Starfire said with joy and stopped punching at a large hunk of metal that was Cyborg.

'Thank you Jesus!' He thought and made a fast getaway.Curse Robin for the stupid idea of him and Starfire sparing.

''Your enthusiasm is endless Star.'' Raven said ''So I hope you can tell me something that has been bothering me.Do you know who was the guy that slaughtered those policemen?You were filled with rage.''

Starfire levitated just above the ground,feeling uncertain.

''I hope my knowledge is wrong,friend…but it seems he was of the Hyperborean race.'' The alien sister said with fear.

''And?Who are they?'' Raven asked with impatience.

''Good.Than I must tell you the whole story.It all began 4000 years earlier…

XXX

Blackfire stormed into the room and almost fell over when she saw Ensis.

''What the fuck is going on here!You were half dead when I left and now you're jerking off?'' She screamed at the suprised male who tried to cover himself.

''I'm sorry!You didn't need to see that,but I need to tell you something so just forget it.'' He answered calmly.

''Just forget it!I flew all the way to the moon and back just to find you beating your meat?You weren't even hurt!Admit it!'' She was face to face with him and she was furious.

''You are sooo pretty when your angry…'' He purred.

''Ensis.'' She flashed her eyes ''Don't make me hurt you.''

''…''

''Okay,okay just tell me what happened.'' She said,tired and unwilling to fight.

''I will.But what are those things in your hand?Are those my memory discs?''

''Oh yeah,there is a message for you,I can't read it.'' Blackfire said and sat on the bed.She jawned.

Two minutes later Ensis turned to her.

''Both of our armys are ready and are waiting for our command to attack Tamaran…'' Ensis silently spoke and grinned.

**NOTE! I'm going away for ten to fifteen days so this is the last chapter for a ''few'' days.There are important things to settle.R&R**


	12. The Date

**Back from exile!And I was succesfull in my business.But I'm not over with it so…I decided to write another chapter for you good people.Enjoy,R&R**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter12:

The Date

''Then we attack the Titans tonight.'' Blackfire said while flashing her eyes.

''No.We don't.'' Ensis said and looked at the confused ally.

''Why?You healed and we should make our move!''

''Let me explain what happened…''

Ensis told her about his fight with the dark sorceress and the demon inside him that healed his ravaged body.

''And we have a date tonight!'' He concluded.

''Are you mad!She's a dangerous and powerful enemy.We must kill her.'' She wouldn't give up.

''I ask you to stay patient just for one more day Blackfire.Tomorrow we attack…and you get your sister.'' He tried to convince her.

A few moments passed until Blackfire agreed.

''OK.You can have your date with that witch.But when we attack them I expect you to give your best.''

''Thank you.'' He simply said and started to read the report again.Blackfire shrugged and went outside.She decided to have some fun tonight.

Ensis continued his reading,and was pleasently surprised by admiral Kitsar's speed.He actually managed to form every unit of the Hyperborean army.

'The Imperial Guard-my personal elite soldiers;White Serpents-sabotage and engineer experts;Warriors-infantry…and Mothers Children-the ultimate infantry units.Wow…and a good job with the Space Marines and machine units.I was right to give him the command!And our glorious conquest is just a few days in the future.'

''But first,Raven!'' He shouted ''Wonder what's she doing right now?'' He asked himself.

XXX

Raven was reading one of her books on the couch in the Towers main room.Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing some stupid video game and Starfire was babbeling something to Robin who pretended to listen while flipping the pages of some martial arts magazine.Home sweet home.She was actually doing something important,searching for the same sign she saw on the boys chest.She was convinced he had some demon blood in him.

After reading and finding nothing she went to the rooftop to meditate.Perhaps her demon side knows who the boy is.After an hour her soul was ready to start searching for lost wisdom in the bowls of the world.Two hours later she wasn't a bit smarter…she felt like something purposely blocked her view.

Not giving it any more thought she returned to her normal state and went to grab some dinner.Cyborg is cooking…which means a good meal.Much better than Robins.Today they had late dinner,because the Titans wanted to watch some movie later on.Raven suspected it was some kind of porn,because Starfire always falls asleep and her humble self reads or meditates in the silence and tranquility of her room.

Around midnight she went away,carrying the sleepy alien girl to her chambers.Starfire was really just a big baby.Raven unloaded her on the big fluffy bed and covered her with a sheet.With a smile she went outside and went deeper into the shadows.She was late.She teleported herself to the park,and she noticed him under a tree.Only the cigarette gave him away.He approached her.

''Good evening Raven.I believe I didn't even tell you my name…well,it's Ensis.'' He said with a soft voice.

''Strange name.So,where are we going on this fine night.?' She asked him without a trace of emotion.

''You tell me.'' He answered with a question.

''Uhh…boys.Follow me.'' She said and they went towards the city like the strangest couple in the world.She was in her costume and he was all in leather.They looked like a goth whore and a nazi wannabe.She took him to a nice all-night bar where she was a common guest,and the waiter guided them into a nice separe.She was drinking tea enhanced with rum,while he prefered pure vodka.He seemed happy when she accepted his offered cigarette.

''So…Ensis.What do you do for a living?'' she asked the most boring question she could remember.

''I kill people.'' He answered with a malicious grin.

''And you are a superhero?Isn't it boring to help people who are too weak to help themselfs?'' He asked her while pulling a few smokes.

''Not as boring as you think.'' She simply said and wondered her aloof behaviour.He was a criminal,she was a superhero.That should be the end of it.But…she found herself liking him.He told her a few stories about his adventures and soon their stone cold conversation turned into a real date talk.He seemed to be fascinated with her long legs and after a few strong drinks she even showed him her foot.For some reason he was aroused by it.He replied by asking the waiter for a tequila.

''Now…after this show I must give you a proof of my manhood!'' He looked at her and winked.

''What are you going to do?'' She asked him,fascinated.

The waiter brought tequila,a slice of lemon and salt.

Ensis smiled at her and placed the salt on his hand,between the thumb and the index finger.He quickly inhaled the salt,squeezed the lemon juice into his eyes and poured the tequila down his throat.The next few minutes were filled with tears,slime and impressive vocabulary of curses.Raven almost choked from laughter.

About two hours later they went outside and Raven prepared to go home.

''Will I see you again?'' She asked him with a trace,just a trace of fear.

''Yes.You will see me tomorrow…but I don't think it will be a friendly meeting.'' He said sadly.

''You and Blackfire are going to attack us,right?'' She asked him,her arms still wrapped around him,holding him tightly.

''Yes.'' He simply said ''Will you tell your friends?''

''I don't know.''

''You won't.'' He silently said and they kissed passionately.

''Goodbye Raven…untill we meet again!'' he waved and started walking down the lane,not looking back.

''Goodbye Ensis…'' She said through tears and she dissapeared in the dark shadows.In her room,she cried and two feelings started to fight inside her.Her loyalty to the Titans,and her new found love.

Ensis wasn't crying or anything but he felt like shit and in the moment he opened the door of his room he just sighted and went to find something to clean the puke with.Blackfire was sleeping on his bed.Dead drunk.

**Here it is.Will Raven warn the Titans or not?Find out by reviewing.And sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Love and Hate

**I'm in a hurry.Enjoy the chapter…and thank you for the reviews!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter13

Love and Hate

A morning like any other.She woke and made herself look decent,what was a bit hard.Her eyes were red because of the crying and even meditation didn't help her to calm down.she cloaked and went to make a cup of tea.The dynamic duo of Cyborg and BB was arguing(as usual) and they didn't even notice her.After a few minutes the water started to boil and she poured it into a large cup with a tea bag.She started to smoke and read newspapers,like she does every morning.Starfire sat next to her and tried to peak at the article Raven was reading.

A morning like every other morning at the T-Tower.

Was it?

Robin was watching her.She didn't need to look up to realize that.She felt his gaze upon her.The shivers it sent down her spine.Suddenly she felt like she was choking and she stood up and went towards her room in a fast pace.Something was wrong.Panic started to build up in her.

''Raven.'' Her leader called.She froze and turned around.

''What?'' She faked peace.

''Where were you last night?The camera taped you teleporting…and you came back very late.'' He asked with a cold voice.

''I went out.There's nothing strange about it.''

''DON'T LIE TO ME!You…you are hiding something…'' He shouted and approached her.Raven turned and started walking,but he grabbed her arm and slammed her to the wall.

''Let me go,I'm warning you!'' She shouted and tried to push him away.

''Raven…are you collaborating with the enemy?'' Robin asked her with a strange voice.She focused her power but then he gave her that look.She retreated.

''I knew it.'' He whispered.

''Robin…I…I didn't do anything to endanger the team.'' She started to shiver.

''I hope you are telling the truth.I'm going to keep an eye on you,Raven.'' And with that said he let her go and went towards the gym.Raven collapsed.

'What am I going to do?' She asked herself and her eyes reflected pain.

XXX

Ensis's room,evening,two hours before the attack 

A rather unproductive day.He stared at the wall,watched TV.He didn't even give Mother praise,or practice.All he could do is think of her.

'Mother give me strength….' He thought and looked at his right hand,for no obvious reason.he heard a knock on the door and he shouted ''Come in.'' It was Blackfire,ready for action.

''I hope you are ready to rumble!'' She punched him in the shoulder.

''I always am,remember?'' he smiled a bit.

''OK,let's go!'' She tried to push him out of the room.

''Easy girl!Let's go to the bar and recapitulate our strategy.It's still early.'' He said and Blackfire just nooded and flew happily to the door.She reminded him of Starfire.

As they walked down the street Ensis felt his palms itching.His body wanted to fight.

''Blacky,I have a idea.Why don't we go to that park and practice a bit?Just for warming-up.It would be better than to sit and drink.'' He asked her with excitement.She turned to him.

''Not a bad idea…lead me.'' She obviously didn't practice today either.

They found a nice place,away from curious eyes and the fight could begin.Their sabers hissed as they ripped the air and collide.It was just a friendly battle so both emperors focused on giving fast but simple strikes.They kept the speed of the battle under control.an hour passed very quickly and soon Blackfire was flying towards the Tower,carrying Ensis.She dropped him into the sea and landed at the gates.Ensis floated on the water and waited.Blackfire was on her own.

The team was watching TV,and they were all here.Starfire hummed a song she heard and was sitting very close to Robin.Raven was in the distant corner,reading.They heard the door hiss open and they all looked at the person that came in.It was Blackfire.

''Sister…'' Starfire barely managed to say before the team stood up and loaded their weapons.

''Hello baby sister,Robin,BB,Raven,Cyborg…how are things here?'' Blackfire asked in a mocking voice and with a deviant smile.

''Get out.You are not welcomed here.'' The leader threatened her.

''Oh…is that so.Well,it seems I was very welcome a few nights before.You might have a closer look at this,sister dearest.'' Blackfire took out the probe and it flew to the center of the room-and made a big hologram with a interesting clip.Blackfire relished while watching Starfire.First there was innocent misunderstanding,than denial,and finally utter disgust.She exploded immediately.

''Robin how could you involve in a act of love with this monster?I thought you loved me and that we would marry and that I would give you children…how could you destroy something so beautiful!'' Starfire screamed in anger and pain.Her little world came crushing down like a pile of cards.

''Star!I'm sorry I didn't know it was her!I would never touch any woman but you!'' Robin desperatly tried to convince the little alien.

''Did you think I would be a cheap whore like her and involve in such an act before marriage!You think bad of me.Goodby forever!'' Star slapped him and threw a bolt at the window.The bulletproof glass was blown off and she flied out into the darkness.

'I know you soooo well sweet sister!' Blackfire thought with a smile,licked her lips and rushed to catch her.

''Raven!Follow her and protect Starfire!'' Robin ordered with a scream and Raven just nooded and flew outside.

''Come on guys,we'll follow them on foot!'' BB started to run but someone had a different idea.A knife appeared at BB's feet.Their eyes went big as they saw who threw it.Ensis was at the door.

''You will stay with me.The sisters need some time for themselfs.'' He laughed.

''You are dead.'' Robin said with rage and attacked him with his bo staff.Ensis pulled his saber and stopped his futile attack.He grabbed him and threw him away like a rag doll.BB attacked him in tiger form.He roared and jumped on him,but Ensis was quicker and he kicked him in the chest.The ''animal'' retreated and Cyborg saw his chance and started shooting.A few birdarangs passed near him as he charged at the machine man.Ensis and Cyborg started to fight and Cyborg managed to throw him on the ground,only to be shot several times.he fell and in the moment Ensis wanted to make the kill Robin placed a nice blow on his head.Luckily,Ensis was wearing his helmet.

''Give up worm!'' Ensis screamed in rage and again pulled his saber.They trashed the whole room before Robin finally lost the staff and Ensis stabbed him in the stomach.He fell down and red blood covered the carpet.Beast Boy froze.Both of his friends seemed to be dead.Ensis walked towards him…

XXX

''Sister!Wait!'' Blackfire called into the darkness,barely seeing Starfire.Suprisingly,she stopped.Blackfire flew to her and wrapped her arms around her.

''I did it with him to prove you that he is just as dirty as all the others…you need someone else,someone who will love you and protect you…and that someone is me,Starfire.'' The darker sister silently whispered while holding the confused one.Starfire broke eye contact and Blackfire continued talking.

''Remember the time when we were little,and we used to play love making?Do you remember how good it felt,even if we were only children?I want us to love eachother like we did then,Starfire…''

Starfire seemed uneffected by her talking,but suddenly she pushed her away.

''We were only two children playing sister!And…it is wrong to love a person of the same gender.Even…even if I did fell in love with a woman it would never be you!You are evil and malicious and you don't really care for nobody.I hate you,Blackfire.'' She shouted and closed her fists.

Blackfire was a bit shocked,and angry.

''Well…if you don't love me,you will learn to love me!I challenge you to a fight:if I win you will become my slave,if you win-you can kill me.'' Blackfire smiled evily.

''You never care about promises sister.I will not fight you.'' Starfire said and turned away.Slowly she began to pick up speed but Blackfire blocked her way and her eyes glowed purple.She punched Starfire and prepared to fire a bolt when suddenly Raven appeared in front of her.

''Don't even think about it.'' She calmly said.

''Well,well,well isn't it Ensis's little whore.'' Blackfire mocked.

''Go away.Leave Starfire alone.'' She kept her cool.

''Oh,I don't think so.And,Raven?While we chit-chat my friend and your fucker is slaughtering your team.'' Blackfire started to laugh and Raven screamed and let out a burst of psyhic energy that sent Blackfire back a few meters.She was unharmed.

''You will pay for this you…'' Blackfire didn't manage to finish the sentence because a space ship flew nearby and teleported Raven and Starfire.But it did leave a four Tamaranian commandos.They immediately attacked her.Bolts were flying all over and Blackfire managed to kill one of them,and she started to fly away.They hunted her and it seemed they knew what they were doing.Blackfire screamed and accelerated to her full speed,and dived into the sea.Tamaranians dislike sea,or deep water.For some reason diving disorientats them,but Blackfire managed to stay focused,and when they flew above her she surfaced and attacked from behind.One of them was hacked by her light saber,the other was blown to bits but the last was a problem.He was obviously a commander and he managed to spill her blood.She was lightly wounded and the fight lasted five more minutes-then she killed him.The ship was gone but she recognized it as tamaranian.

'They know I escaped' She thought and flew towards the Tower.

XXX

Soldiers appeared and the Titans were gone.The fight was short and brutal,and Ensis won.He was eating a tamaranian heart when Blackfire came.

''Did they take Raven and Starfire?'' He asked.

''Yes.''

''Maybe we can catch them.My ship is coming.''

**Crappy end.Expect a new chapter around saturday.R&R**


	14. Blackfire's Meaning

**Here it is!Thank you for waiting.Please review.Oh,and the part about Blackfire's disability is taken from the original Teen Titans comic.I hope you will like this chapter.After this one we go to war!**

Chapter14:

Blackfire's Meaning

After the initial shock the two girls realized that they are not in danger.A tamaranian soldier bowed to Starfire.

''We came as soon as we found out that the tainted one escaped from the prison,Empress.Your friends are on the other ship.'' He said,bowed again and returned to his post.

''I hope they are ok friend Raven.'' Starfire said to Raven.Raven just smiled faintly and closed her eyes.It was bad.Very bad.

Beast Boy watched it horror as the doctor operated his leader.A needle was in his arm,drawing blood to keep the boy wonder alive.He closed his eyes and started to pray.Luckily,Cyborg wasn't dead.His biological parts were intact.

The ships were going to Tamaran.

XXX

''Fuck!'' Ensis cursed while checking the ships sensors.

''What is it?Can we catch them?'' Blackfire asked with fury.

''No…their engines are way better then mine.They are over 50 faster.We lost them.'' He screamed in anger.He missed his Raven.

''So…what now.Should we proceed?'' Blackfire asked with a soft voice.She managed to control her anger.

''Yes.Call your people.'' Ensis turned and went to his room.The ship was flying on it's own…towards the last place anyone would look for them.The damned planet,the planet where his armys eagerly awaited commands.Imparus.

''Yes.I'm sending the coordinates now.Be there within a day.And send me my guards!Blackfire out!'' She sighted and started daydreaming.Ensis and her will be at Imparus in about four days,but she wanted to test her followers.Will they be able to get along with Hyperboreans?

Ensis didn't think,he was sleeping.Like Blackfire he also expected someone to come.He called Lemmi.

A day later 

Blackfire was excited.A small ship docked and left her with two tamaranian girls.Her guards.They were pretty,redheaded things.Nevertheless their strength was unquestionable.Unlike other Tamaranians,the girls were dressed mostly in black like herself.She recognized them as a part of a religious cult that was supporting her since the day she was born.Blackfire wasn't really religious in any form but she grew fond of the Stalakty cult.They worshipped the Dark Gods and had a point of view that resembled her own.The cult wasn't outlawed but it was despised and hated by the majority of Tamaranians.In some strange way it reminded them of Blackfire.

Ensis didn't take much notice of them.Like all aristocrats he followed the rule of neglecting the guards of another aristocrat.Blackfire did the same when a few hours later another ship docked.Two members of the Imperial Guard now followed Ensis like puppies around the ship and during his meeting with Lemmi.Blackfire and Lemmi actually started to chit-chat after being formaly introduced.The little girl was only ten years old,but she had so much power and influence that even Ensis would have to fear her if she turned against him.Lemmi was the High Priestess of Hyperborea.Her bloodlines were so pure that you could follow them to the beginnings of Hyperborean culture,full 22 589 generations.She was dressed all in black,invoking Mother's power.Many claimed she could see into the future and read people's thoughts.She had a melodic voice.

''My Emperor,You give me honor by excepting me into Your ship.I am at Your service.'' She spoke and looked him directly in the eyes.It was a rude gesture.Ensis felt like a bug under a microscope.It wasn't nice.

''No,it gives me great pleasure to see you here,Lemmi.'' Ensis said her name with a subtle threat.Blackfire knew something was wrong.

''I have heard much about the Emperors swordplay…is the Emperor in a mood for a friendly fight?'' Lemmi asked with a trace of mockery.Ensis couldn't say no to such a challenge.

They moved to the gym,followed by Blackfire and her two shields.Ensis took off his war suit and Lemmi removed her black clothing.It left her in a short white dress that was almost completely transparent.She was naked underneath,and Ensis grew even more suspicious.She wanted to draw his attention to things that might cost him his life.And the dress was white.White is the color of death,widely avoided by Hyperboreans.

''Attack when ready.'' Ensis said and ignited his light saber.Purple light shined.Lemmi smiled and spinned her saber in her hand.Ensis felt disgust.Not because that was his signature move,but because the saber was white.It seemed that the girl is obssessed with death in a unhealthy manner.

She screamed and attacked.The sabers hissed through the air but no one gained the upper hand in the first attack.Lemmi wasn't strong,but she was small,fast and flexible.The fight continued with furious attacks from both nobles but it was obvious that Ensis will win.With elegance,he scratched her arm.A thrickle of blood stained her dress.

''The fight is over.First blood was spilled and sacrificed to Mother.You fought well,Lemmi.'' Ensis said and relaxed.The saber turned off.

'Do you really think so?Oh!I am flattered.' He looked at Lemmi.She smiled,but didn't say a word.

'Telepathy my dear Emperor.And yes,the first blood has fallen…but the fight is not over.Defend yourself!' She dissapeared and before Ensis even realized what happened he felt his hands igniting the saber and striking on his left.Something metal slammed against the wall and harmlesly rolled to his feet.Lemmi's light saber.She reappeared infront of him,holding her right hand and trying to neglect the pain.She fell on her knees and started talking.

''I am sorry my Emperor!I wanted to test you before giving you the book you desire.You truly are the one that will rule us.You may take my life now.'' She exposed her neck.

''I would be a fool to kill you,Lemmi.Now…give me the Book of Blood.'' Ensis ordered with impatience.One of his guards went towards Lemmi's room.He was obviously her trustee.A few moments later Ensis rushed to his room,with a very old and heavy book in his hands.Blackfire just smiled and went to the ships bridge.She knew that her friend won't leave his room untill he reads the cursed thing.So,why not be usefull and supervise the systems in the meantime?Her guards were standing infront of the door,guarding her.

XXX

The signs in the book were not hyperborean.He wasn't reading them.They were reading him,examining his soul and torturing his sanity.The signs filled his mind with images of times long passed.He saw the man who wrote the book,after his battle with the demons.One of the demons told him everything he knew,before the man killed him.The man was called Staae'ten-du,and he lived in the time when cooked food was a novelty.It was a book of power,and just by reading it Ensis felt the demon power in him stir.He spent the whole day with the book,and gained knowledge about himself and the way to use his power.Exhausted,he fell asleep.

He was in a pretty little valley and he heard someone calling his name.He turned around and saw Mother in her form of wisdom.He quickly fell to the ground and gave her respect.Mother remained silent for a moment.

'Ensis,my son.You found the power.Now…help your friend find confidence.'

He woke,a bit confused and still tired.It was late but he figured that Blackfire needs his help.He smiled and grabbed a small suitcase near his bed.He forgot to give her her present.He walked to the bridge and passed near her guards.Blackfire was watching empty space through the window.She looked sad.Ensis stood beside her.

''Whats wrong,Blackfire?'' He gently asked.

''Nothing important…I just remembered my past on Tamaran.'' She sighted and lighted a cigarette.Ensis followed her example.he remained silent.

''Ensis…do you know why I was never meant to be the Empress of Tamaran?'' She asked him with a strange voice.

''Because you were a bad girl,right?You probably did something that was forbidden.'' Ensis smiled with compassion.

''No.I was born.'' Blackfire said with bitterness.

''I don't get it.''

''You…are aware of my disability,right?'' She asked him almost crying.

''Yes I am.There are few people who know you but don't know about that.So what?It's no shame to have a condition.'' He assured her.

''You don't understand.On Tamaran,we kill children who are born with a defect.And I represent everything that Tamaran is against.I have black hair,black eyes and I can't fly or shoot bolts without this suit.I was left alive only because my father was the Emperor.People ignored me,I was not to be shown in public.They truly hate me.And my common name,Blackfire,is a insult.But I accepted it with pride.''

''What is your real name?'' Ensis asked with curiosity.

''Komman'Dr''

''And your sisters?''

''Korian'Dr''

''I see.Uhhh…in my culture we say that children born with a disability were brave warriors that were crippled by evil forces.We take care of them.I…have something for you,Komman'Dr.I ordered the scientists to make it.'' He opened the suitcase and pulled out a suit that looked exactly like the one Blackfire was wearing.

''Thanks but I don't need another pair…'' She said with humor.

''It's not the same.This one filters the sunlight much better and it will give you about 30 more power.'' He smiled.

She undressed and tried the new suit.The power it sent to her body was much greater and it seemed her cells ''understand'' it better.She was about to thank him when the ship stopped.They were in position.The ship they saw outside was…gigantic.

'Kitsar…you bastard!You never said it was so big!' Ensis thought and turned to Blackfire.She hugged him and they rushed to input commands for landing.The Lords of both worlds were waiting.

**Done.Please READ & REVIEW.**


	15. Absolute Sole Right

**Another chapter.A short one.I hope you like it.It's short because I have to do stuff.Enjoy,R&R**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter15:

Absolute Sole Right

The ship landed and Blackfire and Ensis rushed to get out.They walked through two rows of warrior squads and simply grabbed Kitsar who didn't even get to greet them formaly.The whole scene was seen by many soldiers and they thought of it as Emperors impatience and war lust.Blackfire and Ensis walked towards the state room,slammed the door open and followed by wondering eyes of their allies sat on their designated chairs.Blackfire was the first to speak.

''I am glad you came.We don't have time for formalitys so just shut up,listen and don't talk unless spoken to.'' She commanded.

''Exactly.Now,lord Kitsar.Give us the report.'' Ensis turned to his admiral.

''Lords,the ultimate cruiser is ready for deployment,our army is prepared and ready for action.Must I say more?'' He said and smiled.

''Good job lord Kitsar.Now,what about my army,lord Kamari?'' Blackfire asked.A young boy stood up and levitated.

''Empress-we are ready.'' He bowed and sat down.

''They did well,don't you think so,Blackfire?'' Ensis asked his friend.

''Yes.I am pleased.Tamarianians leave Imparus in exactly two hours,Hyperboreans will follow four hours later and start the war.'' Blackfire stopped and looked at the lords.They stood up and bowed.She nooded at them.

''You may go now and pursuit your interests.'' Ensis finished the meeting and the nobles scattered.

Ensis and Kitsar remained in the room and discussed relevant issues.The cruiser was heavily armed and could perform orbital bombing;his shields were almost impenetrable;soldiers are well armed etc.

Blackfire met her old friend and they both squealed of joy and flew into a hug,making a piruette.She wasn't a noble or important enough to be at the meeting.Nightfire was a priestess of the Stalakty cult.They remembered the ''good old times''.

XXX

Back on Tamaran Starfire was warmly welcomed,but her thoughts were with Robin.He was heavily wounded and the doctors operated him again.His chances were bad.Cyborg however was back online in about an hour.He was now comforting Beast Boy who had trouble dealing with the fact that his leader could die.Raven felt disconnected from all that.She just retreated to her designated room and meditated.

'Raven?' She heard a voice in her head.

'Who is that?' She asked and smiled,knowing the answer.

'It's me.Ensis.I'm coming to get you…' He chuckled.

'Oh is that so?When and where?' Raven asked with a pounding heart.She completely forgot the fact that he almost killed Robin.

'Soon.I will call you.And Raven?I missed you.' He blushed slightly,standing on the command bridge of his ship.The cruiser,now called 'Imperial Fist' was opening a subspace portal infront of him.

'I am glad…' Raven wanted to continue but Starfire entered her room and broke her concentration.

''Friend Raven?Will Robin be alright?'' She asked the goth with tears in her eyes.

''I don't know.'' She said but when Starfire bursted into tears she regreted it.She hugged the little alien and started stroking her hair and whispering comforting words.Very un-Raven.When Starfire finally stopped she asked her about her feelings towards Robin.

''I think I still love him.He did a horrible thing but I think he still loves me too.What do you think,friend Raven?'' She really needed Raven's support.

''Well,he was tricked into sleeping with your sister.I think he loves you,Star.''

''You are right friend!I should be with him now!'' Starfire rushed to meet the palace doctor but suddenly a alarm went off.A servant flew towards Starfire and Raven.

''Empress!We are attacked!The…the devils are back!Hyperboreans are back!And the Tainted One started a rebelion in the west!'' He stopped to catch his breath.

''My…sister?Hyperboreans?'' Starfire whispered and Raven realized that Ensis wasn't joking.

XXX

Three kilometers of a ship appeared out of nowhere,followed by four standard cruisers and a swarm of smaller vessils.Tamaranian Fleet ingaged in combat with the intruders.The space around Tamaran was filled with war ships.The Imperial Fleet struggled against overwhelming number of Tamaranian ships.And they were winning.Much faster and with experienced pilots,the Fleet was sending Tamaranian ships into the fiery grave.On the surface,Blackfire ingaged into battle.Five cities belonged to her allies,and they were her stronghold.

Ensis waited for the sky to clear up,so he could land with his army,and lead the war personally.This was the beginning of the end for the Old Empire.

**Short,yes.Expect longer chapter with detailed and long battles around tuesday or saturday.I really don't know.R&R**


	16. Conquer All

**Sorry guys,I have alot on my mind lately so…I really don't know is this chapter even worth reading.Try anyway.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter16:

Conquer All

Seven ships rushed towards the surface of the planet,taking their chances.Ensis was on his ship which was now full of his soldiers,just like the other six.The ships were practically defensless,their only mission was to bring soldiers to the surface.The plan was to keep the tamaranian forces buisy while White Serpents build a temporary base and install cannons.The moment the ships landed all Hyperboreans rushed outside and secured the position.Ensis was watching them with certain pride.The soldiers were of Imperial Guard and Mothers Children.It was crucial to win the first fight.A few guardsmen continously scanned the surroundings for any sign of the enemy.And the enemy will come.

Imperial Guard had suits similar to those of nobles,only with less options.Warrior squads had more ''primitive'' technology.Their suits resembled an armor and only had the technology that a common foot soldier needs.Mothers Children had the exactly same suits like the Warriors,only the color was different.Warriors were red,and Children were black.The suits could change their colors for camouflage but due to the Tamarans characteristics it was impossible to hide.Light sabers were only used by the nobles and the Guard.Light sabers are a luxury.The crystals needed for their construction are rare and soldiers used a longer type of knife that resembles a sword.Those knifes saved many hyperborean lives.They were made from special metal,and they were the best cold weapon in the Universe.Imperial Guard was armed with laser rifles while other units used a wide range of weaponry,depending on personal affection or more common,order.

'The enemy is approaching!' One of the guardsmen shouted.The army of the nearby city was flying towards them.

'Take your position men!May Mother guide us!' Ensis roared and all the units knew what to do.

Imperial Guard ignited their shields and formed a large,unstable circle around Ensis.The Children formed a arch around them.The Tamaran army attacked with full fury and within seconds blood began to flow.Hyperboreans were highly outnumbered but their weapons and warlust compensated their weakness.Ensis slayed one after another,and decided that it is time.With a roar he unleashed his demon power.He flew into a blizzard of tamaranian soldiers and exploded with power.His purpe aura devoured the nearby soldiers,crushing them into a bloody mess of flesh and bones.He fired rays that passed through their rows.His soldiers couldn't belive what they saw but with a battlecry 'For the Emperor!' they charged at the enemy.Plasma throwers schorched anyone who came too close to the surface and guns and lasers fired endless shots that killed or mutilated.While gaining the upper hand in battle many soldiers started to blutdurst and now they laughed and laughed while killing.After half an hour Tamaranians retreated to ''safety''.Hyperboreans didn't pursuit them.There is time.They feasted on the hearts of their enemys and watched their Emperor with admiration.One of the guardsmen approched him and knelt down.

'My Emperor!We lost fifty men,one hundred are wounded-twenty of them are in life danger.The Serpents are ready for your commands!' He didn't even dare to look up.Ensis still glowed in purple.

'Excellent!Contact Kitsar and tell him to send the main part of the army down here.' Ensis calmly ordered and sent the soldier away.He enjoyed every second of this battle…and more battles are yet to come!

XXX

Starfire summoned the Council.The Council was a group of Tamarans finest aristocrats that ruled when she was away.Starfire was rather unskilled in the art of leading a empire or anything alike.A common rumor among Tamarans people was that even if Starfire would return home for good she wouldn't be able to rule:the Council would.Raven watched a bunch of old people trick Starfire into giving them practically unlimited power.She didn't even try to stop them.This wasn't her battle.Or Beast Boys or Cyborgs.Cyborg connected to the computer in the palaces library,just to download some information about these Hyperboreans.They couldn't belive what he found out.After losing a battle after a battle,the Hyperborean Empire was reduced to it's homeworld.The Tamaran Empire won the war and there was no threat that Hyperboreans could fight for a long time.Their once gigantic army was crushed.Instead of just colonising the planet or forcing them to capitulate,Tamaranians destroyed the whole planet along with its residents.Over 50 billion people were killed in the process.Mostly civilians,old people,children.After browsing through the library a bit more,they found more interesting info.It seemed that Hyperboreans never killed those who couldn't fight them.They never pulverized a planet,but they could.Their religion strictly prohibited rape or use of any force against a female,unless she was warrior.On the other hand,Tamaranians usually killed all Hyperboreans and didn't show any mercy towards them.Raven talked with Starfire about the destruction of Hyperborea.The girl didn't think of it bad,and she supported the genocide actions that were done on other worlds afterwards.Raven couldn't understand how can Starfire,usually a tolerant and warm person breed such hate.Raven remembered her world,Azerath…and the way it was destroyed.She reached a decision.The boys tried to convince Robin,who was now concious,to go back to Earth with them.He refused.Beast Boy and Cyborg simply wanted to go home,knowing that they have no business here.Starfire was a friend and all,but the whole thing just made them sick.

XXX

Blackfire was giving a speech in the newly conquered city.She was quite a demagog.The way she talked simply convinced the people that she was telling the truth.She talked about the downfall of Tamaran,due to the Council,she talked about her sister and her bad qualities as a leader…and the people listened.An hour later her army gained 5000 new members.She had full control of her army and she,like Ensis,always personally lead the attack.Unlike her ally,Blackfire lead the war much like her ancestors.Less machinery,more soldiers.On the other side of the planet Ensis finally saw what he wanted to see for a long,long time.The landing place was now full of Warrior squads and various machines.Hyperboreans had two basic kinds of tanks:a standard one,armed with lasers and speed and the one that the Guard used.The second was armed with a powerfull shell cannon and two heavy machine guns on the sides.Both were neat little toys of destruction.The walking siege vehicles,called ''Gradior'' were one man operated and were about four meters tall.Gradiors were stocky and they looked slow,but they weren't.They were armed with a powerful machine gun(some versions with a laser) and a ''hand'' that was combined with a plasma thrower.Tamaranian gradiors were taller,thinner and always armed with lasers.Their tanks used anti-gravity propulsion and stealth technology.Ensis couldn't stop walking around and reassuring himself that everything is ok.He felt a bit drained after his first use of power.Blackfire called him personally to tell him the good news.Damn.She conquered a city before him!

His plan was to take control of the nearby city(he didn't knowits name) and establish a real base,with factorys.He knew Tamaranians won't attack him with full power in their own city.Suddenly his communicator bleeped.

'Lord?'

'Talk Kitsar.' Ensis said absently

'We are reading massive energy discarges from City1,they are probably warming up their machinery.' Kitsar said while looking at some monitors.The fights around Tamaran were going on and on…

'I know.But thanks.Over and out.' Ensis broke the connection and ordered the Serpents to start shelling the city.50 km of distance meant unprecision,but thats what Ensis wanted.Chaos.He ordered a full scale attack.The army started to move towards the city.

A hour later,practically at the gates of the city the real carnage began.Gradiors had a great psychological effect on the enemy,and the tanks engaged in a desperate battle against cannons that were placed at the city's walls.Ensis constantly encouraged his soldiers to attack,knowing that they have only one chance of winning.The battle lasted for a full hour untill three tanks managed to destroy a part of the wall.A tide of soldiers rushed into the city and started to shoot anything that resisted them.White Serpents turned the cannons at the walls towards the city and started to destroy the enemys machinery.When Ensis and his men took the palace of the ruling family(and them as well) all resisting forces simply started to give up.With the city conquered the gates of Tamaran truly opened.

**Not impressed,right?Review anyway.**


	17. The New Beginning

**I'm back.Another chapter.Short,yes-but I hope you will like it…so please review.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter17:

The New Beginning

Ground crunching under his boots.Enslaved Tamaranians are rebuilding the east wall.His fingers caress the gun he holds.The smell of burnt flesh pleases him.The soldier looks at his Emperor.He shivers.He saw the Emperors power.The soldier and his brothers started to call the Emperor divine.They are pleased to serve him.It is written ''It is better to die for the Emperor than to live for yourself.''The soldier couldn't agree more.

Only one city was in their way,before they attack the capital.Ensis gladly excepted Kitsar's advice.Scouts reported that the city was evacuated and filled only with soldiers.Around noon the sky started to fall down.Within a hour,the hostile city was just a pile of burning ruins.Orbital bombing…such a devastating weapon!The Emperors advisors assumed that it killed almost 20 million soldiers.Not wasting time,Ensis order a long march towards the capital.He was a bit angry.Blackfire was already waiting for him to arrive.Joint action was necessary.

Five hours later Blackfire lead her troops into battle,attacking the south gate.Ensis attacked from the north.Tamaranian tanks seeded death through hyperborean lines.Mothers Children destroyed legion after a legion of Tamarans finest warriors.Blackfires girls were having trouble with gradiors.Blackfire personally killed over fifty soldiers in the first wave of the attack.No one could come even near her.Ensis destroyed tanks with his power,evening the chances.

XXX

She killed again and shouted words of encouragment to her warriors.Then she saw her…Starfire was approaching with great velocity,followed by her best troops.Blackfire screamed in rage and flew directly towards her sister.Members of the Stalakty cult were with her.A convulsive fight developed.Both sisters tried to reach eachother but were always stopped by another soldier…and another…and another…Finally Starfire attacked Blackfire.A bolt struck the Tainted One and she fell to the ground,followed by her sister.They began to fight on the ground.Big mistake,and Blackfire knew it.She was better at hand to hand combat.She **always **was.But Starfire realized that a bit too soon and flew to the skys,her sister started to pursuit her and shoot purple bolts at her.Starfire quickly turned and returned the favour.The space between them was filled with power bolts.Getting a direct and powerful blow Starfire fell and Blackfire pinned her down.They were face to face.

''I told you sister…I will have you,one way or another.You are my toy now…a sweet,precious little toy…'' Blackfire leaned down to kiss her.

''NEVER!'' Starfire screamed and pushed her sister away.She stood up and shouted,asking for help.Then she looked around.The battle front was pushed forward.She was alone,surrounded by Blackfires soldiers.

''Hush little sister.'' Blackfire stood up ''You belong to me now.''

Someone punched Starfire from behind and she fell down unconcious.

''Good work.Put the power suspensors we got from Ensis on her and take her to my palace at the fallen city.'' Blackfire ordered and returned to the fight with even more vigor.The thought of her sister and all the beautifull things they will do tonight made her stronger.

XXX

''No mercy!Kill them all!'' Ensis roared as he charged.Tamaranians didn't stand a chance against him.He was going berserk,and his warriors followed his example.They jumped on the tanks,some of them even threw away their guns and fought only with knives or light sabers.Ensis unleashed his rage.Power flowed from him and devoured the enemy.He felt invincible.He felt another power and turned to the source of it.It was Raven,smiling mockingly while crushing his soldiers with her telekinesis.He accepted the challenge.They fought only with power,schorching the battlefield.Both armies stopped fighting and began to watch this…epic battle that was lead in front of them.Hyperboreans knelt down while watching at their Emperor.

''Raven!You know what?'' Ensis shouted with a inhuman voice.

''What?'' Raven replied in a similar matter.

''I love you!And thats why I'm going to defeat you!'' He roared and shot a steady and whide stream of power in his beloved.His power overwhelmed her and everything flashed white for a second.When the people around them regained their sight they saw the two of them kissing passionatly.Hyperboreans let out a primal scream and returned to battle.After a rather long and juicy kiss,our couple began to fight again.Together.

XXX

It was easy.Too easy for their taste.The word of Starfires capture spread fast,and demoralised soldiers simply started to give up.Ensis and Blackfire merged their armys and invaded the city.Everyone rushed towards the palace to capture the Council members before they escape.It proved to be a easy task.They didn't even try to run.They were old,very old,so Ensis had no other option but to let them live.With the city conquered and mostly secured(there was still some resistance) the emperors inspected the palace.Raven followed them two footsteps behind,pleased with the choice she made.Robin and the rest of the gang were locked up.

''We did it.'' Ensis said softly.

''Yes we did!'' Blackfire shouted and began to laugh.Things were finally the way they should be.

**Obscenly short.The next chapter is a full blooded lemon…and no,this is NOT the end of this story.I have a few surprises for you,good people.READ and REVIEW**


	18. Delight

**I gave birth to another chapter.It's mostly a lemon…and I hope you will like it because it's hard to write lemons.Please R&R!Oh,and I would like to thank my trusty reviewers.You know who you are ;)**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter18:

Delight

Blackfire and Ensis spent the most of the remaining day discussing about things they need to do.They imprisoned all of the Council members and while Blackfire wanted to kill them,Ensis was against it.

''They are way too dangerous Ensis.We must kill them and eliminate any possibility of a rebelion!'' Blackfire shouted.

''They are also way too old to be killed.If we wait a few years they will die on their own.'' Ensis tried to reason with her.After a few insults they reached a decision.

The guards brought the Council and threw them before two emperors.They asked them to swear obediance and keep their lives.Five of them were killed by Blackfires hand,while screaming 'death to the Tainted One' or similar crap.Two remained and they submitted to the new order.Ensis didn't sense and real fear in them,they just wanted to live the next few years in peace.Or so he thought.The emperors took away most of their land and wealth and left them only enough to live a normal life.

They did the same thing with other prisoners,who were generals or high nobles.Ensis insisted that those who refuse to submit die in a fair battle.They were no match for him.

Raven talked to the boys in prison and assured them that they will return back to earth soon.She explained her relationship with Ensis…Cyborg and Beast Boy were happy for her.More happy than she would ever expect.Robin on the other hand,was furious and couldn't stop insulting her.A guard wanted to teach him some manners but Raven stopped him.He couldn't harm her,not with words.

''Guard.Let those two out.'' She said,pointing at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

''I can't do that.'' The guard simply said.

''Just ask the Emperor…tell him that I want them out.''

A minute later they were out.

XXX

The night came and Ensis decided to sleep.He was satisfied with the things he and Blackfire did.He gave Mother praise and stripped,laid in his bed and relaxed the aching muscles.His chambers were vast and well decorated,but he'll need to do some changes.Make them more hyperborean.Slowly he started to drift away,knowing that he is now a Emperor.

'The universe will tremble with fear…'

With surprise he sensed that he is not alone.He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure in the corner.He smiled.

''I wasn't expecting you…not so soon.'' He spoke.

''Why wait?I've been waiting too long…much too long.'' She said and came into his arms.They kissed with passion and Ensis held her tight,pressing his body against hers.After a few delightful moments Raven broke the kiss and started to undress.Ensis watched as she revealed more and more of her delicate pale skin.Finally,she was naked and Ensis watched her fragile form(yet so strong)with admiration.He stood up and kissed her again while exploring her body with his hands.She would twitch when his hands touched her sensitive spots.Her hands wrapped around his strong body,enjoying the warmth.He picked her up and gently threw her on the bed.She looked at him with playful curiosity.He removed his boxer shorts and gave her a moment to check him out.Ensis slowly approached her and kissed her neck,going lower he sucked one of her nipples while playing with the other.She let out a small moan which made him even more dedicated to his work.She had small breasts which fitted nicely in his hands.He kissed his way down to her navel,licked it a bit and finally placed his mouth over her pussy.The hair was scarce and soft and Ensis could see her whole beauty.His tongue skillfully parted her lips and caressed her warm insides,gentyl penetrating her entrance.Raven grabbed his head and pushed his mouth closer.He pushed his thumb inside her,while stimulating her anus with his index finger.He sucked her clit and it was not long before Raven came with a loud moan,filling his mouth with her love juices.

''You taste wonderful…'' He said and kissed her again,in hope she will like her own juices.

Without a word,but with knowledge,she opened her mouth and closed her lips around the head of his cock.He sighted and let her do everything she thought she should.She was a virgin,and he knew it,but her clumsyness was greatly compensated by her enthusiasm.He stroaked her hair as a sign of love.Her hair smelled so nice!It was very un-Ensis to do so,but he came quickly and filled the poor girls mouth with his cum.She almost choaked but managed to swallow it.

''Hot.Thick.Tasty.I like it!'' She said happily and looked at him.He smiled.

''I know.'' He said and they kissed once again.Luckily,he was still hard and their love making could continue.It was time for Raven to lose her virginity.She lied on her back and spread her legs.Ensis placed the tip of his manhood on her entrance and looked at her.She looked back,smiled,and he was inside in one stroke.A second later pain overwhelmed her and she was about to scream but Ensis kissed her and accepted the scream.She shivered a bit but with slow strokes pain turned to pleasure.Ensis knew it hurts,but his experience told him that girls forget the pain more easily if they are taken with speed.Slow torture is more painful.They moaned in pleasure and tried various positions.It took them both more time to reach the ultimate bliss,but when it happened their eyes went red,the whole palace shook to the very foundation.

They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Two guards were infront of their room.

'Our Emperor is vivid.' One of them said and looked at his colleague.

'So is the Dark Lady…' The other replied and they both started to laugh.Within an hour storys about the Emperors sexuall power spread all the way to the space ships in the orbite.

XXX

Blackfire went to her chambers with almost uncontrolled joy.She ordered her soldiers to bring her her sister.She opened the door…and saw her sister sitting on the bed.She was still wearing the same clothing she wore on the battlefield,but she still looked beautiful.Starfire quickly stood up and looked at Blackfire,not failing to notice the M shaped crown.Blackfire smiled omnipotently.

''I told you little sister-I will have you.'' She flew inside and closed the door.

''What you want to do is a violation of every law,a crime against nature,a…'' Starfire didn't finish the sentence,she was muzzled by Blackfires tongue.She tried to fight her but was too weak,and the power suspensors disabled her flying and fighting powers.Blackfire grabbed her sisters ass with one hand and her hair with the other,making sure that the kiss would last.Slowly she managed to move them closer to the bed.She placed her leg between Starfire's and stood with her foot on the bed.Starfires weight was now completely resting on her pussy,and the thin fabric united with her efforts to move away from Blackfires tongue made the friction pleasurable.Blackfire broke the kiss and started to undress her sister.It wasn't hard,since it seemed that she gave in.Within a moment Blackfire admired her naked body.She pushed her on the bed and undressed herself.She lied on top of Starfire and started to kiss her.Their breasts were pressed against eachother and even if she didn't want to,Starfire let out a small moan.Blackfire gave her a meaningful gaze and started to squeeze her breasts.Her nipples were already hard and Blackfire began sucking them while caressing her whole body with her right hand.Unable to hold back she let her hand wander off to Starfires pussy.She parted her flower and felt the weatness on her fingers.Without mercy she pushed two fingers inside,deep.She felt Starfires hymen tear and the girl screamed in pain and clenched.Knowing what to do,Blackfire pulled her fingers out and started to lick her sisters pussy.She was tasty,even if a little blood was felt.Starfires crying slowly stopped and was replaced by sweet pleasure.Never giving up on the dominant role,Blackfire insisted on the 69 position.At first Starfire didn't want to play along,but when Blackfire pinched her clitoris and showed her who was the boss she gave in.The room was soon filled with silent moans,and Blackfire knew she won.She licked Starfires pussy with pleasure,continously fingering her and talking dirty to her.Without warning her sister came and shivered in ecstasy.Still not reaching her orgazam she formed the famous scissors with her sister and started to rub.Their cunts were soon wet with love juices and with a scream Blackfire came and went limp.After a few moments she and Starfire went under the covers and Blackfire cuddled close to her.She fell asleep almost instantly with a innocent smile on her face.Starfire watched her for a long time before she finally fell asleep.

**Please R&R.Soon this story will end,but I promise you a surprise.I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	19. Snakes in the Garden

**I'm back.I hope you will like this chapter.It was written while listening two songs by Burzum and I recommend them:''A Lost Forgotten Sad Spirit'' and ''Lost Wisdom'' Note:It's black metal.Enjoy the reading and REVIEW in the Emperor's name!**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter19:

Snakes in the Garden

Extract from the personal diary of the High Priestess

_(…)_

Two years have passed since our Emperor led us to battle.With some help from the Tamarans banished princess Blackfire(who is a close friend of the Emperor)we crushed the enemy and rebuilded our glorious empire.Hyperborea is stronger than it ever was!Even if we have two emperors…despite my advice our Emperor didn't kill Blackfire.They share the throne.I cannot disobey my Emperor so I never opposed His decision.Treason leads to damnation.I am happy to say that I was wrong when I told Him that the empire will collapse under a divided rule.When Ensis rules the empire Blackfire leads wars,and vice versa.They crushed many,many democracys,empires,kingdoms…the whole Universe fears them!Our united army is invincible!Ensis has become a Divine Emperor,as many claim.His power slowly grows to omnipotence,thanks to the Dark Lady.Ah,sister Raven.Her wisdom never ceases to amaze me.I must confess-she teaches me many things.I was more than ready to bless her unborn child.We expect her to give birth within this month.

_Empress Blackfire had much trouble taming her sister Starfire.But it seems to me that the feeling of love is now mutual.The Empress shows her love all the time and without shame.Many Tamaranians find it…''tainted'' as they say.Pathetic fools.Hyperborean culture is by far superior to them in that matter.It is written: ''Love is a feeling without boundaries.''_

_One month ago it happened.Their love was fertile.Our scientists managed to create ''male'' cells using Blackfires blood.They impregnated Starfire with them and thus she gave birth to a baby girl.Her name is Darkfire,she was named after Blackfires friend._

_Due to many conquests we led and the ones we still lead our economy is now one of the strongest in the Universe.The planets we took over are rich with ores and minerals,even the rarest ones.Tamaran is now the center of the Universe.Our Emperor revived the old custom of deathmatches,drawing many fighters to the newly builded arenas.The Emperor is often challenged by those who have a deathwish.The Dark Lady started to collect works of art and books.Her thirst for knowledge is endless.I remember her terranian friends with laughter.They seem to be nice people.They came to visit us last month.Except their leader.He is still full of rage.I do not blame him._

_It would seem that everything is just the way it should be…but something is wrong.I can feel it.I pray to Mother for guidance,but She refuses me…Ensis also knows I am sure of it!But why does He not speak?He sees all.His powers are so great that He follows the troops to battle when He is absent.Our warriors say 'The Emperor knows;The Emperor is watching.' And it is true.So why is He silent?I can sense discomfort in Him and the Empress.They are hiding something from me.Raven doesn't notice anything unusual.Unfortunatly she can't use her powers due to the emotional turmoil in her.Pregnancy._

_Blackfire seems worried all the time.She hugs her sister and holds her child.Starfire tries to cheer her up,but without success.Ensis is relaxed.Just like a hunter when he realises that he is the hunted._

_All our great enemys have been defeated and there are no riots or disorder on Tamaran.There is no obvious reason for such a behaviour.I am lost between the Emperors,and Mother is silent.Still,I pray._

**Short,but please READ and REVIEW.One more chapter to go before the end…make my efforts sweeter by reviewing.**


	20. Go Now Your Lords Are Dead

**The final chapter.Read.Review.Thank you all for supporting me.You are the ones that made this story possible.Thank you.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Chapter20:

Go Now Your Lords Are Dead

Blackfire woke and stretched,feeling the fine silk sheets wrap around her body.She smiled and looked at her sister-lover.Starfire was still sleeping peacefully and Blackfire smiled with love.She slowly got up,hoping not to wake her.She showered,dressed and got out of her chambers.She took her time walking towards the Imperial Chamber,constantly beeing saluted by guards and servants.Ensis was already there,discussing something with lord Kitsar.She didn't want to bother them.Besides,if it was something of greater meaning she would be informed.Instead she summoned Nightfire and asked her how is her daughter doing.Old tradition prohibits the ''male'' to see his child untill it was three months old.Naturally,Blackfire was impatient.

''She is fine,Blackfire…you ask me the same question at least hundred times a day…and the answer is always the same.'' The childs guardian said with a smile.

''I know,I know…but I can't help it!'' They both laughed.

''So…the evil Blackfire,ruler of the worlds and the destructor of the Universe-is a gentle mommy after all!'' Nightfire teased her Empress.

''Hey!Don't spread it around.I have a reputation to keep!'' Blackfire giggled.

Their conversation ended when Ensis came to Blackfire,and Nightfire retreated,knowing that they hate when someone listens to their discussions.

''I am happy to say that our conquest against the Tarakwilians was succesfull.'' Ensis said in his trademark ''we are superior'' voice.

''Good.Another system now belongs to us.So…why are you still sedate?''

''…''

''Ensis…I respect and admire your faith,but those prophecies are simply false.Our reign is undisputed.'' Blackfire looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and pity.

''Think what you want.'' He frowned.

''Ah…Ensis.We killed all the separatists and anarchists.Those two old bastards from the ex-Council died and we are adored or feared.Your warriors think that you are a god and they think that I am your Mothers daughter.And you will soon have a child.Admit it.You are happy.'' She tried to reason with him.

''Well,yes.I am happy.I love Raven and I love my unborn.And I rule the biggest Empire in the Universe.'' He spoke silently.

''We rule the Empire,Ensis.Uh…lets celebrate.'' Blackfire looked at one of the servants and he immediatly brought a bottle of the strongest liquor he could find.Two hours later(and a few bottles more) Ensis tried to ride a wild grabnak and Blackfire puked all over the Imperial Seal.They concluded that you should never go to war without being drunk.And yes,they were happy.

XXX

''Poison?''

''No.He would smell it.''

''Assassination?''

''He has dark powers…he would sense that something is wrong.'' A old man coughed and looked at his fellow conspirators.

''I managed to assure Starfire to do our bidding,she was easy to turn around.Blackfire will be killed and the Cradle Lizard also.And Ensis will feel the wrath of the Sun God.'' He showed them a jewel that glowed like the sun.

''Where did you find such a artifact!''

''My Council brother gave it to me.I don't know where he got it.Oh,he is not with us because he has gone to west,to our allies.Leave me now…you all know what to do.For Tamaran!''

''For Tamaran!'' They all saluted and scattered.

XXX

Two days later 

It was a warm summer night.Ensis and Raven were sleeping together in tranquility.On the opposite side of the palace Blackfire was cuddling Starfire,feeling her softness before falling asleep.Her scent,warmth and love…she felt something stab her and she screamed in surprise.Starfire jumped out of bed and Blackfire saw a long needle in her hand,shinning on the moonlight.She felt her body getting cold.

''But…but why?Starfire…?'' She spoke through tears.

Starfire looked away.

Three soldiers barged in and grabbed the paralysed Blackfire and dragged her out.She saw many unknown faces running through the palace.'Commandos…' she thought before passing out.

Ensis opened his eyes.He heard it…a sound any experienced killer can hear.A sound of a neck breaking.He grabbed his saber and watched.The doors slammed open and with a roar he formed a shield around his bed.Bullets showered it harmlesly,Raven woke with a scream,and saw one of the attackers being crushed by Ensis's power,and other cut in half by his saber.Powerful explosions were heard in the palace and in the city.Two guardsmen ran to Ensis.

'My Lord,we are under attack!Intruders are in the palace!'

'Kill them all!' He shouted and grabbed Raven.It was bad.Very bad.He took his suit, summoned a few guards and went towards the control room.He called Kitsar.

'Kitsar!Send me backup!'

'My Emperor!Ships are coming from all directions and we are fighting to stay alive!All communications are failing and I am surprised that this frequency is not jammed,we saw countless dropships heading towards the surface…it's a invasion!' Kitsar shouted,neglecting his request.

'A invasion?By who?' Ensis asked in shock.

'Everyone,my Lord.'

Ensis heard the sounds of war in the city.Most of his army was fighting on other worlds and the few legions he left on Tamaran are now probably being slaughtered.Their familys too.

'Kitsar!Hold the position.I'm ordering mass exodus.Open the subspace portal to Paradise and wait for the ships that will come from the surface!'

Kitsar nooded and the screen went black.Raven was shaking in his arms.Ensis focused and used his power to contact those who were still loyal to him.His voice echoed through the minds of his and Blackfires people.

'We are under attack.I,Ensis,Emperor of the new Hyperborean Empire am ordering a exodus.Use any ships you can find and meet with the Imperial Fleet.Those of the Imperial Guard will stay and protect the space ports.All others must evacuate immediatly!'

In the streets there was chaos.Many Hyperboreans and Tamaranians were killed in their homes.Imperial Guard was stretched thin,trying to protect the ports and fight off waves and waves of attackers that came from all parts of the Universe.They knew they were all going to die.And they didn't mind.But life is the Emperors currency,so they fought like mad.No one could know it,but all systems that were defeated by the Empire were in a middle of a rebelion.

Ensis and Raven went towards the secret passage that would bring them to his old ship.He found Lemmi surrounded by guards nearby.Luckily,Nightfire was with her,covered with blood,but with Blackfires daughter in hands.Ensis opened the passage.

''Raven.'' He called

She looked at him.He kissed her passionatly and hugged her tightly.

''I must leave you now.'' He softly said.

''What?What are you talking about?We can go!'' Raven shouted.

''No,Raven.I'm staying.Blackfire is still here,and shes alive.I can't just leave her.And…I just want you to know that I love you,and that I will always love you.'' He said and kissed her again.

''You…you are saying goodbye,aren't you?'' Raven began to cry.She hugged him and inhaled his scent she loved.

''Yes,I am.Lemmi will explain everything to you.Take this and give it to our child.'' He gave her his war suit. ''Now turn around and don't look back.Don't look back.''

Raven walked through the passage like a machine,knowing that she has lost the only person she has ever loved.Not turning back,not soiling their love with pathetic exclamations and empty words.Just walking,just walking…

'Lord.We wish to follow you into battle.' One of the dozen guardsmen said.

'No.Protect the Dark Lady and follow her orders.Leave now.' He calmly said.

'But Lord we…' Ensis punched him and he fell to the ground.

'YOU SHALL OBEY!' He roared and the soldiers slowly started to go into the passage.Ensis walked towards the part of the palace where he felt Blackfire.He could hear his guardsmen shout 'Emperor be praised!' behind him.He ignited the saber and started to run,wearing nothing but boxer shorts.His bare feet left footprints on the bloody floor.He saw a dead guardsmen and checked his utility belt.He took one cigarette and lighted it.It will probably be his last.

He saw two attackers pointing their guns at him.He moved so fast that they couldn't hit him,and they were dead before their heads touched the ground.He went on.After five more minutes of running he could smell her.And then he saw her.She was lying naked on the cold floor,surrounded by three men.They were snickering and obviously choosing the first one to rape her.

'Stay calm Blackfire.Don't move.' Ensis tried to send a message to her but almost instantly he felt sharp pain rushing through his body.He hissed.With shock,he saw Blackfire raise her arm and a bolt that came from it exploded in the attackers stomach.His companion screamed in surprise and shot Blackfire in the chest.A second too late Ensis killed him and the other scum.

He held Blackfire in his arms,and she was bleeding all over him.

''Ensis…she betrayed me…Starfire betrayed me…'' She barely spoke.

''She will pay.I promise.'' He spoke with anger.

''N-No…leave her.I still love her…''

''Blackfire…don't talk.Rest.I'll find some help.'' Ensis said,feeling of loss rising in him.

''Don't screw with me…I'm dying.I-I just want you to grant me my last wish.'' Her voice only a whisper.

''Of course Blackfire…anything you want.'' He said,tears running down his face.

''Don't let them have my body…destroy it…and…and…''

Blackfire was no more.Her lifeless corpse felt heavy in his hands,and her long black hair seemed like her burial gown.He hugged her and gently kissed her forehead.Beside Raven,she was his only true companion in life.He placed her on the floor and wrapped her with purple light.He screamed,but not from the pain of his body;rage was consuming him as he saw his best friend turn to ashes.

He walked to the center of the hall and waited.He was soon surrounded by hundreds of soldiers who pointed their weapons at him.He remained calm.A old man spoke to him.Ensis recognized him as one of the Council members.Even thought he should be dead.

''Well,well,my emperor…looks like your reign of terror is over.You will join the Tainted Whore and the Cradle Lizard soon.Give yourself up and your death shall be quick!'' He said,taunting Ensis.

''You have no idea what praise have you gave Empress Blackfire by calling her a whore,a Mothers sacred daughter.And the ''Cradle Lizard'' is alive,asshole.So is Raven,and my child.They escaped.'' Ensis smiled.

''So what?We will find them soon enough.Look at this,you hyperborean swine.'' He pulled out a jewel.

''That thing has been blocking my power?'' Ensis asked mockingly.

''The heart of the Sun God,destructor of darkness and bringer of light!'' The old man proclaimed proudly.

''You are aware that you are all going too die?'' Ensis asked.

''Liars.All Hyperboreans all liars.''

''You are a idiot.It is true,the stone causes me pain…and blocks my power.But all power demands sacrifice…and sun is related to fire.Fire is related to steel.Steel is related to blood!Did you wash the stone in blood?No?I thought so.''

''You lie!The Sun God doesn't…''

''Shut up old man!I have only one thing to say to you…when half-gods leave,gods arrive.And I consecrate this death to me!'' Ensis spinned his saber in his hand and before anyone could react he pushed it deep into his womb.He felt his warm blood cover his hands…and then his power exploded.He screamed,feeling the power rush out of him and devouring everything around him.The very foundations of the palace shaked and twitched,walls crumbled and purple power destroyed all in its way.It lasted for less than five seconds…but it seemed like a eternity.It was like Mother personally visited this place.But Ensis was no more.

XXX

Raven,Lemmi,Nightfire and the guards flew around the city,teleporting those who were left behind.The ship was soon crowded and screams of anger and despair were heard.The ship was upgraded with powerful weapons so it defended the swarm of weaker ones while they were trying to reach high orbit.Raven was unaware of all this.Her eyes were empty and emotionless.A familiar chill rised in her heart.She felt her lovers death…Ensis was gone!He is dead!And now,all that remains is the void…

Then her water broke.

Nightfire was with the child in Blackfire's old room.She gently sung a lullaby and cradled the baby girl in her arms.''Poor thing…Ravens child will at least have something from it's father.And you?'' She sighted and went towards the closet to find some clean clothes.She smiled when she realized she has found Blackfires old suit.

Starfire pleaded the officers to tell her where was her daughter,what did they do to Blackfire?She got no answer.Realizing what has she done she went into a room and cried.

The very few Hyperboreans that were left behind died with the Emperors name on their lips.The Imperial Fleet suffered heavy losses but they managed to escape along with the ships full of refugees.Through the pain of birth Raven swore to herself.

'This will be our last exile.'

Epilogue or Legacy of the Emperors 

The Council was again ruling Tamaran.Starfire remained on Tamaran for one more month before returning to Earth.Some say that she spent most of her time at the Tamaran's holy mountains,watching an old drawing on a rock that showed her and Blackfires name,along with a symbol of love.They made it when they were children.She was now with Robin,and she was not happy.She didn't love him.

The exiled Hyperboreans and Tamaranians builded a huge base on Paradise.It was a small and hospitable planet that rotated around one star,in the void between the galaxys.Uncharted,unfound.Similar thoughts ran through Ravens mind as she watched her five year old son play with the slightly older Nightfire.He had purple eyes…and so much power that only Raven could keep him under control.He was a true Hyperborean.And a true demon.The future Emperor,the real Divine Emperor…Raven now understood why Ensis allowed himself to be killed.He wanted to clear the path for the children.The Book of Blood prophesyed two futures.In the first,under the rule of Ensis's and Blackfires descendants the Empire would exist for centuries.In the other future,it would last for thousands of years.

Nightfire was a strange child.She smiled so innocently and was very curios about things.And she already showed the strength and viciousness of Blackfire,but only when she fought.

'Ensis and Blackfire…' Raven thought '…had a dream.And the children will fulfill their dream.' She smiled and called the children to her.It was practice time.

In the eternal Void,in the eternal Darkness,beyond Time and Space a omnipotent entity that many refered to as Mother watched the Children with her all seeing eyes.It ''smiled''

**There.It is done.20 chapters of Imperial rage,forbidden love and supernatural.If you still didn't reviewed do it now…I hope to write more stories,but I'm going to the army in about 20 days.I hope you liked this little story of mine,that was written while smoking,listening to music and daydreaming…**

_**'We live-We die.Mothers will.'**_


End file.
